3eyes
by scarlettlupusxxx
Summary: Todo estaba acabado, ella se había quedado sola, incapaz de comenzar de nuevo se encontraba en una aldea fantasma, su única esperanza:una leyenda, una teoría. Sakura esta dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a sus compañeros de equipo, no importa si toma su propia cordura en el camino. Advertencia: pequeños spoilers, un poco de gore y la muerte de personajes.
1. Desesperación

Capitulo 1: Desesperación

La aldea estaba devastada, el olor a muerte y sangre era presente en las que ahora no podían ser consideradas las calles de Konoha, la kunoichi de pelo rosa corría entre los escombros y cuerpos de algunos aldeanos, había juntado el valor para escaparse del hospital, tomo la mejor decisión ya que este hace unos minutos había caído derrumbado.

"**¿eres una ninja medico no se supone?" "¿Por qué los dejaste morir?"** - le preguntaba su inner

No hacía falta una respuesta, ambas la sabían.

-Naruto, Sasuke….- susurraron los labios de Sakura, tan inaudibles solo para que inner tuviera su respuesta

Había llegado por fin, estaban a unos metros fuera de Konoha, ella sabía muy bien donde había sido la pelea, no había despegado un ojo de aquella dirección durante el tiempo que había estado curando a los heridos en el hospital. El lugar había quedado como un gigantesco agujero, los arboles habían sido arrancados en su totalidad, era obvio que la pelea había sido bastante intensa.

-¡Naruto!- Grito mientras corría a la dirección donde había localizado una peculiar melena rubia.

Ahí estaba su compañero de equipo, su amigo, tendido en el suelo con múltiples y peligrosas heridas. Todos los sobrevivientes habían motivado a Naruto a utilizar la capa del cuarto hokage para su pelea con Sasuke, ya que le habían prometido que una vez terminada la pelea y salvado a la aldea el sería nombrado el próximo hokage.

Sakura sabía muy bien, por sus caras de preocupación que eso lo hacía para motivar al chico regresar con vida, pero ahora no quedaba nada de aquella capa solo simples retazos.

Se acerco para verificar su pulso rogando por que este aun existiera, ya que el chakra de Naruto estaba limitado. Un poco pero su corazón aun latía.

-Vamos Naruto no puedes morir tú serás el próximo Hokage de la aldea- En cuanto dijo eso voltio su cabeza unos centímetros detrás de ella, ya no existía una aldea.

-El hokage naranja, Naruto ¡no lo olvides!-Le gritaba mientras intentaba curar la enorme herida situada cerca de su pecho, sabía muy bien que lo había provocado- Chidori...

¡Sasuke! – se paró de pronto, hizo un clon para que se quedara curando a Naruto, mientras ella se dedicaba a buscar a Sasuke, costaría demasiado chakra pero nada de eso importaba.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, por fin encontró al azabache, en las mismas condiciones que Naruto, casi sin chakra, sin pulso, a unos cuantos metros de él, su haori estaba también destrozado.

Lo levanto recargándolo en sus hombros, sería más fácil curar a los dos juntos, Naruto no estaba tan lejos, seguía caminando con dificultad cuando sintió un cambio de respiración en Sasuke, cuando volteo encontró al Uchiha mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pero no articulaba ninguna palabra.

-Sasuke si tienes energía recárgate en mi y camina hacia Naruto- Dijo para finalmente romper el silencio, solo observo como el Uchiha sonreí como esa sonrisa tan característica de él, mientras resbalaba un hilo rojo y delgado de su boca.

-Es inútil molestia-Dijo apenas pudiendo articular palabras- déjame aquí y encárgate del Dobe, con suerte tal vez lo puedas salvar….

-¡NOOOO! ¡Yo puedo curarlos a los dos!

-No seas idiota, obsérvate a ti misma, Sakura- Tenía razón su aspecto era también lamentable y tampoco tenía demasiado chakra lo había gastado curando a los aldeanos y ninjas heridos, por supuesto si ni siquiera la dejaron pelear, pero aun así siguió caminando con Sasuke ignorando sus palabras.

-Hpm, molestia

Dejo a Sasuke a lado de Naruto con la suficiente distancia para colocarse ella en lugar de su clon y así curarlos a los dos con cada mano, Sasuke quedo inconsciente de nuevo, pero no sin antes ver la desesperación e imprudencia de la chica que esperaba curarlos a los dos con el poco chakra que le quedaba.

_-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_- se preguntaba mentalmente la desesperada Kunoichi, ya hacia 10 minutos que intentaba curar a Naruto y a Sasuke pero no lo conseguía, ambos chicos sangraba demasiado y aun no podía cerrar todas las heridas, ella tampoco se sentía bien, su vista se nublaba a momentos, estaba cansada y su chakra se estaba agotando.

- Si no hubiera curado a todas esas personas en el hospital…

"**Ellos hubieran muerto"**- se apresuro a responderle su inner

-Sí, pero tendría el chakra suficiente para curarlos a ellos…

"**Escúchate bien, suenas como una niñita inmadura, ¿no te creí tan egoísta? ¿Eres capaz de cambiar la vida de 50 aldeanos por la vida de ellos dos?..."**

-¡Por supuesto! ¡La vida de todos si es posible!-Grito desesperada sin poner contener ya las lagrimas.

"**Se consiente de nuestra situación y de las consecuencias de lo que acabas de hacer"**

Inner tenía razón, ella y contando también a Naruto y a Sasuke eran las únicas personas vivas en todo Konoha. Sus amigos, sus padres, Tsunade- sama, Iruka- sensei, todos estaban muertos.

-¡No me importa, ninguno me importa yo solo quiero a mi equipo conmigo!- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo, como una posible forma de desahogarse, pero sin dejar de curar a sus compañeros

-Siempre fuiste un estudiante muy extraño, Sakura, hablando contigo misma

Dirigio su mirada a donde provenía esa voz, ahí estaba, Kakashi sensei , apenas podía caminar, se notaba que tenía un brazo fracturado y varios órganos internos dañados, pero aun así estaba feliz, su sensei aun estaba vivo, ahí estaba con su típica sonrisa tapada por la máscara y su único ojo visible cerrado, eso era hasta que se derrumbo en la tierra.

-¡Sensei!- en ese momento separo sus manos unos momentos de sus compañeros e hizo un clon como el anterior que se dedicara a curar a su sensei, mientras ella seguía curando a Naruto y a Sasuke .Otra dificultad mas, pero no importaba, ella los mantendría con vida hasta el final.

-Déjalo Sakura…- Dijo mirando a su alumna mientras intentaba curar a sus compañeros

- Tu no Kakashi sensei, tu no me digas eso, por favor

- No es posible, ahorra el poco chakra que te queda, tú también tienes que salvarte…

-¡Nooo!

- Deja también a Naruto y a Sasuke…

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

-¡Sakura, entiende! ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Ni con ellos ni conmigo!¡A este paso te quedaras sin chakra y …

Se quedo callado, el chakra de Sasuke y Naruto se había extinguido para siempre, miro a su alumna, no lograba ver sus ojos ya que sus cabellos rosas lo impedían, pero por sus mejillas sabía muy bien que estaba llorando.

Paro de emanar chakra y desapareció el clon que lo curaba, dejo caer sus brazos rendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, aun con la cabeza baja… "Por fin lo ha entendido"…Suspiro tranquilo, pero no era lo que pensaba rápidamente la chica se paro y se posiciono a su costado intentando curarlo a él.

-Sakura, no, para ya, solo te vas a hacer daño-Hizo lo que pudo para levantar su mano y tomar la muñeca de Sakura, en un intento de detenerla.

- No, no, no- gritaba mientras sacudía la cabeza en forma de negación- ¡Se suponía que este era mi trabajo, de esta forma era la única que podía serles útil, pero he fracasado!

No podía contener sus lágrimas, Kakashi no encontraba la forma de calmarla

-¡¿Por qué no me dejaron ayudarles?!¡¿Por qué me detuvieron?!¡¿Por qué Naruto hizo eso?!¡¿ Por qué lo ayudaste sensei?!-la pobre chica se quedo sin aliento.

-Sakura… Naruto solo intentaba protegerte, solo queríamos protegerte…

- ¡¿Por qué?!¡Se supone que también yo era un miembro de equipo 7! ¡¿Tan débil me consideraban?!¡¿Todo lo que entrene, todo lo que cambie no fueron suficientes?!

-Sakura…

Kakashi apretó su muñeca como señal de que volteara a verlo, lo que hizo la dejo sin habla, En ese momento Kakashi sensei se había quitado su máscara y le sonreía con su cara ya descubierta, todo eso le provoco un nudo enorme en la garganta, recordó cuando los tres se habían propuesto descubrir su cara, ahora solo ella estaba viva para verla…

-No hagas eso, no me enseñes tu rostro como un símbolo de despedida- le susurro tristemente a su sensei, una parte de ella sabía muy bien que se quedaría sola, pero por otra parte no quería aceptarlo.

Kakashi le sonrió, sabía que estaba en sus últimos momentos, no soportaría mas, pero no podría irse sin antes tranquilizar a la chica que tenia a un lado, tenía que asegurarse de que estaría bien, tenía que detenerla, si Sakura se quedaba sola y sin chakra tendría muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, además de que la chica estaba al borde del colapso mental, lloraba a su lado como una niña pequeña, hace tiempo que no la veía llorar así, no podía dejarla sola en ese estado.

-Para ya Sakura- le dijo intentando mover su mano lejos de su cuerpo

¡Nooo! ¡Noo!

-Sakura escucha…

-¡Noo!¡Yo puedo curarte sensei ¡Yo puedo…

-¡Sakura!- Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban había atrapado las dos muñecas de su alumna, y las había apartado lejos de él, aparentándolas fuertemente entre sus manos-Tranquila Sakura, todo estará bien…

La kunoichi apago su chakra y dejo de luchar contra las manos de Kakashi, solo se quedo con la cabeza baja lanzando pequeños pero lastimeros sollozos.

-Sakura, escúchame bien, varios aldeanos fueron refugiados en una aldea vecina que está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, te tomara un día en llegar…

Sakura abrió los ojos en ese instante, sabía muy bien a que querían llegar las palabras de Kakashi sensei.

-Ve con ellos Sakura, ellos van a ayudarte, inicia una nueva vida ahí, se que estarás bien…

-No, no puedo Kakashi sansei, no puedo- susurro con una pequeña voz, aun sin subir su mirada.

-Claro que puedes Sakura, tu eres fuerte, siempre supe que tu…

-¡¿Si soy tan fuerte porque está pasando todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué no pude ayudarlos?! ¡¿Por qué nunca me entrenaste para poder detenerlos?!...- Sakura por fin mostro su mirada ante él, sus ojos estaban mojados y rojizo por tantas lagrimas derramadas.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esas palabras que provenían de su alumna, él sabía que tarde o temprano esa jovencita le reclamaría por sus acciones de sensei hacia ella…

-Sé que no era la mejor alumna, ni la más fuerte, ni la más talentosa, pero enserio quería aprender algo ti, enserio quería salvarlos…

-Sakura…- quito sus manos de sus muñecas- Pon atención y observa mis manos…

Sakura observo atentamente las manos de Kakashi, estas hacían símbolos, un aire de esperanza surgió en su interior ¿acaso Kakashi sensei haría alguna técnica prohibida que pudiera salvarlo?Por su mente paso la pelea de Pain y su técnica final…acaso él…

-Lograste memorizar todos los símbolos…

-ahh…- la voz de Kakashi la saco de sus pensamientos- n-no yo… ¡Una vez más!

-Bien, pon atención…

Kakashi empezó de nuevo y ella puso su mirada fija en sus manos, no sabía lo que planeaba Kakashi sensei , pero fuera lo que fuera quería que aprendiera, se concentro lo mas que pudo en total 9, no 10 símbolos y los tenia grabados todos en su memoria…

-¿los memorizaste?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que planeaba su sensei

-Kakashi sensei… que quie…

- Cuando hagas esto concentra tu chakra en la cantidad de agua más cercana, da un golpe en el suelo…- dio un pequeño suspiro, ya se le estaba dificultando hablar.- levanta el agua con chakra y moldéala en forma de pequeñas agujas…

-Sensatsu Shuishou…- vio como Kakashi le sonreía, lo había comprendido, esa técnica era la que había copiado de Haku, el chico compañero de Zabuza que enfrentaron en su primera misión, Kakashi no iba hacer un milagroso jutsu prohibido, solo quería enseñarle algo antes de morir.

-No puedo hacer una demostración ya que no tengo chakra pero practícalo y mejóralo Sakura- Vio como ella empezaba a temblar y nuevas lágrimas amenazaban salir por sus ojos, asi que tomo fuertemente su mano, era hora de la despedida.

-Siempre tuve el presentimiento que serias buena para este jutsu ocupa una gran concentración de Chakra, aunque no creo que el agua se tu elemento fuerte, siempre te considere Fuego o Tierra, ya sabes por tu actitud- rio bajo para suavizar el momento pero la mano de Sakura seguía temblando y ella continuaba callada con la mirada baja.

-Lamento no haber sido el mejor sensei para ti, comprendo si esta enojada, tenía tantos jutsu y técnicas que sabía que especialmente tú podrías perfeccionarlos, ojala pudiera retroceder el tiempo, de seguro yo…

Se quedo callado Sakura lloraba nuevamente, pero ahora lo hacía recargada en su pecho, puso una de sus manos en su cabello rosa, se sentía como el peor sensei de la historia, sabía muy bien el porqué de sus acciones pasadas hacia Sakura, desde un principio había puesto sus ojos en Sasuke y Naruto, ellos poseían un pasado oscuro y triste, si no los ayudaba su futuro también lo sería, en cambio Sakura, siempre tuvo a su familia consigo, no comprendía la soledad o el dolor, no tenia sueños o ambiciones como las de sus compañeros, pero ahora su alumna se había condenado a un futuro mucho más oscuro y triste, un futuro lleno de soledad con cicatrices que le costaría borrar.

-¿No tendrás entre todos tus jutsus, uno que nos pueda ayudar en estos momentos?- pregunto la chica escondida en su pecho, el sonrió ojala lo que decía ella pudiera ser cierto.

-No…además dudo que haya un jutsu, además del de Nagato, que pueda revivir a los muertos

- Edo tensei…- dijo en un pequeño susurro, ya que por tantas lagrimas casi no podía hablar- si yo aprendiera el edo tensei…

-Estaríamos todos de vuelta pero como cadáveres vivientes- se apresuro a interrumpirla, el sabia que esos pensamientos e ideas no le harían nada bien a su alumna-Sakura, a veces no se puede evitar el destino, no hay jutsu que nos pueda ayudar…

Sakura sintió como Kakashi aumentaba la presión que tenia al acariciar su cabello, el también estaba destrozado, lo notaba por el tono de su voz, pero no quería escuchar sus palabras, simplemente no podía.

-así que no pienses mas en eso… tal vez el destino del equipo siete ya estaba escrito

"_Destino…"_

-no hay forma de cambiar nuestro pasado y futuro…

"_Pasado, futuro…"_

-pero tu aun tienes un futuro por delante- un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalo por sus labios mientras apretaba la pequeña cabeza de su alumna.

-Kakashi sensei…- levanto su cabeza mirando a su sensei, era una mirada diferente, ya no estaba llorando, pero una ligera sombra estaba opacando el verde de sus ojos- si yo puedo cambiar este futuro…

- No, te dije que no pienses mas en ello, tus eres el legado del equipo 7, la única sobreviviente, pon en alto ese titulo

- pero yo no quiero ese titulo

Kakashi notaba que algo andaba mal, estaba hablando con una voz más calmada, pero no parecía el tono de Sakura, tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía que asegurarse de hacer las cosas bien antes de partir.

-Sakura, prométeme que iras a la aldea e iniciaras una nueva vida, tal vez tus padres estén ahí esperándote…

-Mis padres…-su memoria se disparo, era cierto, Kakashi sensei no sabía lo que había hecho- K-Kash –hi sens-sei mis p-padres…

Le conto todo lo que había pasado antes de encontrar a Naruto y Sasuke, con cada palabra los ojos de Kakashi se abrían mas, no podía describir lo que expresaban… sorpresa, repulsión, espanto…tal vez eran todas esas emociones mezcladas

-Sakura…tu…

-No te ves feliz por lo que hice, se que estuvo mal, pero tenia que protegerlos, tengo que protegerlos sensei…- una desgarradora sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mientras sostenía con fuerza un kunai detrás de su espalda..

- Sakura, no puedes…

No supo en qué momento paso, solo sintió un dolor punzante en su rostro, con pocas fuerzas pudo visualizar a Sakura, su alumna, sin ninguna expresión había clavado el kunai en su ojo izquierdo, donde poseía el sharingan , no podía evitar gritar, Sakura hacia movimientos hacia arriba con el kunai, empujando su ojo hacia adelante

-No te preocupes Sensei yo los salvare a todos…

Y por fin el sharingan salió y su cabeza cayó de nuevo en la tierra, esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.


	2. Recolección

Gracias a todos por lo reviews

tuve pequeños problemas para subirlo

PD: Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo 2: Recolección

Sus manos manchadas de sangre temblaban, sus pupilas dilatadas, su mente no procesaba la información sobre el acto que acababa de hacer, no podía pensar, no podía sentir nada, todo estaba en blanco para ella, su cuerpo tembloroso, miro sus manos, en una sostenía fuertemente el kunai con el apuñalo a kakashi sensei, y el otro sostenía el ojo con el sharingan cuidadosamente

**-"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?"!-**su inner gritaba exigiendo una respuesta, pero ni ella misma la tenia, su cuerpo ahora reaccionaba por sí solo.

Se levanto sin dejar de ver el cuerpo ahora muerto de su sensei, después fijo su mirada vacía hacia adelante, se levanto y empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia algún lugar.

**-"¡¿Hacia a dónde vas?!"** –gritaba su inner en un intento de despertarla de ese extraño trance.

Pero kunoichi de cabello rosa no reaccionaba, por fin llego, su destino: el lugar de batalla contra tobi, no estaba lejos, después del enfrentamiento en el País del rayo, Obito y Madara se retiraron, vino la calma después de la tormenta, se rebeló el próximo objetivo del enemigo: Konoha, los sobrevivientes, sobre todo ninjas de Konoha partieron rápidamente para evitar el ataque, al parecer la información dirigida hacía Konoha fue detenida, ya que al llegar, el ataque ya había comenzado y ningún aldeano había desalojado la aldea.

Ella había sido enviada rápidamente al hospital a curar a los heridos, gracias a los ninjas se iba enterando de los acontecimientos de la guerra, pero en cuanto se entero de la llegada de Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que eso se significaba: la pelea final entre sus dos amigos.

Entre tantos desastres pudo encontrar el cuerpo de "Tobi" "Obito" o como se llamara ese tipo, su mente aun no podía procesar los acontecimientos de este día, sabía muy bien que este tipo había tomado el rinnegan de Nagato, acerco su mano temblorosa empuñando el kunai y repitió el mismo proceso que había aplicado con Kakashi- sensei hasta que el rinnegan por fin salió.

Sostuvo los dos ojos cuidadosamente entre su mano, empezó a observar el terreno en el que estaba, además de Tobi había otros cuerpos desparramados por el suelo, uno en especial familiar

-Neji-san…

Se dirigió al cuerpo maltrecho de Neji, no ocupaba ser ninja medicó para averiguar su causa de muerte, ese enorme agujero situado en su pecho había sido el responsable, aun así parecía tener una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Se acerco cuidadosamente hacia su rostro, había tantos Hyugas en la aldea, pero el Byankugan de Neji era el que más admiraba, había tenido la ventaja de realizar varias misiones donde el genio de konoha era uno de sus compañeros, así que tuvo la oportunidad de observar el byankugan de cerca. Acerco el kunai a su ojo repitiendo el mismo proceso que había hecho con Kakashi y Tobi.

El byankugan salió y la kunoichi se dirigió a paso calmado hacia la destruida aldea, todo estaba lleno de cuerpos, algunas casas y tiendas de Konoha habían quedado completamente destruidas, en algunos casos quedaban parte de las estructuras y las que tuvieron mayor suerte solo sufrieron daños menores, seguía con la mirada hacia ningún lugar cuando su pie choco con un cuerpo.

Reconoció el uniforme… un ninja medico…el cuerpo había sido degollado por la garganta al parecer había estado curando cuando fue atacado, ya que varios utensilios médicos estaban regados por los escombros, fijo su mirada sobre un contenedor en especial, esos eran especialmente usados en las guerras y misiones para los trasplantes de órganos o sangre, estaban diseñados especialmente para que el producto se mantuviera en mejor estado, soltó el kunai de su mano derecha y tomo el contenedor para seguir caminando.

Llego por fin a su casa, por fortuna su vecindario en especial no había recibido tantos daños, giro la perrilla de la puerta ganándose un chirrido inusual.

-Tadaima…- dijo en voz alta, cerrando la puerta detrás si, como si se tratara de cualquier día, después de llegar del hospital o de algún entrenamiento.

Puso el contenedor en una pequeña mesa que siempre estaba situada a esquinas del recibidor para después empezar a echar los ojos que había recolectado, no podía dejar de verlos…¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso?... su inner tampoco dejaba de hacerle la misma pregunta, pero ni ella misma sabia la respuesta.

No podía encontrar el motivo de sus actos, lo único que tenía en mente eran esos ojos, no quería complicar el asunto, su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y su parpados anhelaban cerrarse, enserio estaba cansada, no pudo más y se dejo caer en el piso del recibidor a unos cuantos metros de la puerta.

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sentía estar recostada sobre una superficie dura, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, todo el ambiente estaba oscuro.

-hmmm…-se quejo mientras se sentaba apoyando sus manos en el piso para apoyarse- ¿me quede dormida fuera de la cama?- murmuro mientras sobaba la parte trasera de su cuello que estaba un poco adolorido por haber dormido en el piso.

Se levanto mientras buscaba atientas el interruptor en la pared, cuando por fin lo encontró lo movió de arriba hacia abajo varias veces este no funcionaba, se dirigió hacia el otro interruptor para confirma que estaba con el mismo estado que el anterior, por fin el tercer interruptor parecía estar en buen estado.

Era un foco pequeño así que daba una pobre iluminación, mañana por la mañana se en cargaría de arreglar aquellos dos, era extraño que eso pasara, su madre nunca descuidaba la casa de ese modo, en cuanto prendió el interruptor sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y de su mente salieron todos los pensamientos respecto a los problemas eléctricos, la sala estaba prácticamente hecha un desastre, algunos muebles tirados y la cristalería que la adornaba estaba rota también.

-Pero que…- fijo su mirada en las paredes y el techo, había unas pequeñas grietas- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Se estaba preparando para salir corriendo hacia la habitación de sus padres, hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa, donde estaba el recipiente con los ojos, no pudo evitar soltar un grito, iba dirigir sus manos hacia su boca, cuando logro ver que estas estaban cubiertas de sangre.

En ese momento todos los acontecimientos pasaron en un flash por su cabeza.

_El hospital…_

_La pelea de Naruto y Sasuke…_

_Kakashi sensei, Tobi y Neji…_

Sintió su estomago revolverse, no pudo más y cayó de rodillas vomitando en el piso de la sala.

Cuando por fin termino de vaciar el estomago, dirigió sus manos a su cabeza, tomando grandes puñados de su cabello rosa y apretándolas entre sus puños…

-Todo fue real…- murmuraba entre cortada la chica en el suelo, su mente había jugado con ella durante su estado onírico, había pensando, más bien anhelado que todo había sido un sueño, una terrible pesadilla, pero tenía que aceptar la realidad, estaba sola en una aldea completamente deshabitada y destruida rodeada solo de cadáveres, sus amigos y familia habían muerto, además de haber cometido actos horribles.

Se calmo un poco y solo se dedico a mirar el contenedor por unos diez minutos.

-¿Por qué lo hice?...

**-"Veo que por fin reaccionas"**

Otra vez la voz de su cabeza volvía a molestarla

-¿Qué quieres?...

**-"Saber qué rayos estás haciendo, o más bien, estamos haciendo"…**

Se mantuvo callada por unos segundos, no sabía qué respuesta ofrecerle a su molesta "yo" interior.

-No tengo ni la menor idea…

**-"Entonces no crees que deberíamos irnos"…**

-¿A dónde?...

-**"¡¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?!...la última voluntad de Kakashi sensei"…**

Au mente se disparó recordando las últimas palabras de su sensei, acaso ¿eso era lo que debería hacer? Ir a aquella aldea, pedir refugio y superarse, convertirse en un gran ninja…

_"tus eres el legado del equipo 7, la única sobreviviente, pon en alto ese título"_

Ese título no era más que una vergüenza la única razón por la que estaba con vida era porque era débil, nada había cambiado, después del entrenamiento con Tsunade había logrado obtener una mejor confianza y autoestima de cuando era gennin, pero era una estúpida, una ingenua por creer esto, ella estaba condenada a ver la espalda de sus compañeros hasta el final.

_"Sakura, prométeme que iras a la aldea e iniciaras una nueva vida"_

-Lo siento sensei, pero yo nunca prometí nada…

Cerro los puños con determinación aunque la sombra volvía a opacar el verde de sus ojos, tomo el contenedor y subió las escaleras a pesar de las protestas de su inner, estaba decidida a quedarse, algo en su cabeza le decía que debía quedarse, al llegar a su habitación abrió la puerta y movió el interruptor, con suerte este también funcionaba pero también ofrecía una pobre iluminación.

Su habitación estaba casi en el mismo estado que la sala, sus libros y pergaminos estaban tirados en el piso, no quiso preocuparse por eso, su respiración era entrecortada, se había cansando por el simple hecho de subir las escaleras, realmente estaba débil, solo quería descansar, pero no le aprecia hacerlo en el estado que estaba, al ver su figura reflejada en el espejo de piso que tenía algunas grietas pero aun era funcional, estaba sucia, manchada de sangre y con múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Dejó el contenedor en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y camino hasta su baño, rogando por que este funcionara, por suerte para ella así fue, su tubería no había resultado dañada en el ataque, el agua estaba demasiado fría pero no importaba, se deshizo de sus ropas y entro rápidamente.

Froto bruscamente sus manos con la esponja, la sangre empezaba a incomodarle, hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo y cabello, no importaba si en el proceso abría nuevamente las heridas en su agotado cuerpo. Quitó todo rastro de suciedad y sangre, embozando una pequeña sonrisa al sentirse limpia nuevamente, no importaba si el agua estaba a punto del hielo, la sensación era placentera, eso fue hasta que miro el piso, el agua que corría por sus pies había adquirido un color rojizo producto de su propia sangre y también la ajena.

Apoyo su espalda contra la pared y la fue resbalando lentamente hasta quedar en el piso, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, estaba sola, había tomado los ojos de su amigo, de su enemigo y de su sensei, como si se tratara de recolectar los víveres cuando iba al supermercado, prácticamente ella…

-Termine de matar a Kakashi sensei…-llevo sus manos a su cara, ese sentimiento no dejaba de atormentarle, sabía muy bien que su sensei moriría pero fue ella quien termino arrebatándole la vida, además por razones que ni ella misma conocía.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, debía levantarse y salir, si no por el agua helada pescaría un resfriado o peor aun una pulmonía, termino de secarse y se dirigió a su armario para tomar algo de ropa y comenzar a vestirse, su ropa consistía en unos shorts y blusa que parecía dos tallas mayor que ella, su madre siempre reclamaba que tirara esa prenda pero ella lo consideraba un gran aliado en la comodidad para usarla los días de descanso, sin trabajos ni misiones, donde solo se quedaba en casa a descansar.

Miro de nuevo el contenedor situado en la mesa a un costado de su cama, sacudió la cabeza, estaba cansada de pensar, de buscar respuesta a preguntas que no tenían sentido en esos momentos, solamente quería descansar.

Se metió en su cama arropándose entre las sabanas, de repente todo se volvió silencioso, su inner permanecía callada, estaba sola, sola con ese contenedor que tanto dolor de cabeza le causaba, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observándolo hasta que se quedo dormida.

* * *

Se despertó agitada los recuerdos del día anterior habían formado parte de sus pesadillas, al abrir los ojos se topo nuevamente con aquel contenedor al lado de su cama pero ahora realmente daba las gracias por ser el primer objeto que observara esta mañana, así no se engañaría de nuevo pensando que todo había sido un sueño. Aunque en verdad parecía un sueño, todo era tan distante, en toda su corta vida jamás se hubiera imaginado la posibilidad de un futuro así.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado en la cama mirando el techo debes en cuando mirando el contenedor o mirando hacia la nada.-

-¿Qué debería hacer…Naruto…Sasuke…Kakashi sensei?

**-"Hacia que por fin comienzas a pensar"…"Ahora dime de una vez… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"**

Permaneció en silencio, no quería hablar ni consigo misma. Inner solamente suspiro cansada.

**-Por lo menos deberías empezar por curarte, algunas heridas se ven muy graves, has estado acostada durante dos horas "**

Sakura miro en reloj, si este funcionaba eran las diez de la mañana, después miro su cuerpo, tenía varias heridas que abrió la noche anterior, la de sus vientre, hombro derecho y ante brazo izquierdo se veían en verdad profundas, aun sangraban un poco, por consecuencia habían manchado sus sabanas. Pero eso realmente no le importaba, nada le importaba.

**-"Bueno, si una de tus soluciones es dejarte morir"…**

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Morir?...-susurro levemente, no había pensando en eso, ¿realmente ella estaba pensando en suicidarse?, apretó los puños entre las sabanas, no podía, no debía, algo se lo impedía, estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer.

Realmente no lo sabía esperaba pasar el resto del día llorando, pero no podía, realmente no podía llorar. No quería ir a aquella aldea, sabía que con la muerte de Obito y Madara la guerra había terminado, no sabía cuántos de sus compañeros fuera de la aldea habían sobrevivido… tal vez debería ir a Suna…Tal vez Gaara, Kankuro o Temari habían sobrevivido.

Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, no quería que nadie la viera, no quería comenzar una nueva vida, no era tan fácil como Kakashi sensei se lo describía, además tenía que resolver el misterio de ese contenedor, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-Nos quedamos en Konoha- Dijo para levantarse a pesar del dolor de las heridas y su aun agotado estado, si quería curarse debía regenerar chakra, debía reponer energía y para eso ocupaba alimentarse.

Paso con cuidado por la sala, asegurándose de no cortarse sobre todo con los pedazos de vidrio, después se encargaría de limpiar, llego a la cocina y se dispuso a buscar un vaso que sirviera, cuando lo encontró abrió el refrigerador, sonrió ante su suerte, este también funcionaba, saco un cartón de jugo y se sirvió, no tenía hambre, por alguna razón su estomago no apetecía de algo solido.

Bebió del vaso, mientras guardaba el jugo de nuevo, pero el refrigerador hizo un pequeño corto y se apago.

-¡Demonios!- exclamo pateándolo, para después dirigirse a la parte de atrás, hincándose en sus rodillas para poder averiguar qué pasaba con la maldita conexión, si su refrigerador dejaba de funcionar se le haría más difícil conservar los alimentos.

Forcejeo un rato con la conexión, cundo por fin el refrigerador funciono pero envió una leve corriente eléctrica a su cuerpo, lo suficiente para hacerla caer sentada hacia atrás y romper el vaso que sostenían sus manos.

-¡Shannaro! ¡Justo ayer me había quitado la sangre de las manos!

**-"Por lo menos es nuestra sangre ahora"**

-Cierto…

Se quedo observando su mano ensangrentada, su mente volvía al recuerdo de cuando apuñalo a Kakashi.

_"¿Por qué lo hice?"_

_"No te preocupes Sensei yo los salvare a todos…"_

_"¿Por qué había dicho eso?"_

Se dejo caer en el frió piso, cerro los y recapitulo cada segundo de su vida antes de la guerra.

_Entrenamiento…_

_Hospital…_

_La biblioteca…. ¡La biblioteca!_

Abrió los ojos y se levanto para empezar a correr hacia su habitación, esta vez no le intereso si se ganaba varias heridas por pisar los vidrios.

Llego a su habitación y empezó a buscar desesperadamente entre los libros y pergaminos tirados, en el proceso manchaba algunas cubiertas ya que su mano derecha aun sangraba

Encontró por fin un viejo libro de cubierta negra y tres pergaminos, el libro parecía ser más bien un libro de apuntes, hojeo y hojeo hasta encontrar la página.

La acaricio suavemente con su mano sana, a esto se refería, por esa razón había tomado los ojos….

Tres días antes de la guerra, desesperada se dispuso a buscar más información, aparte de los estudios diarios que le exigía Tsunade-sama, tenía que estar equipada para el momento final, necesitaba llenarse del todo conocimiento medico posible, también había estado investigando sobre el sharingan, si Sasuke sufría una lesión severa en esa parte tenía que tener gran conocimiento sobre el sharingan si quería salvarlo.

En ese momento encontró un pequeño libro viejo que al ojearlo más bien parecía un cuaderno de apuntes, pero poseía una pequeña sección sobre el sharingan, así que decidió llevarlo, pero la señora de la biblioteca la detuvo, diciéndole que estos libros eran exclusivos de los clanes y se preguntaba a sí misma como había llegado a la biblioteca, con suerte logro engañarla y llevárselo, si era el exclusivo de los clanes, debía poseer información valiosa la cual necesitaba.

El libro en si eran apuntes de teorías, rumores y leyendas sobre jutsus del mundo ninja, algunos incluso contenían investigaciones que fueron llevadas a cabo para respaldarlas, uno en especial capto su atención, hablaba de como, hace tiempo, los clanes, Uchiha y Hyuuga, intentaron el pequeño experimento de fusionar los tres dojutsus: Sharingan, Byankugan y Rinnegan.

Obviamente esto no era trabajo sencillo, por un solo motivo: el rinnegan que había desaparecido hace muchísimos años, así que al principio solo se intentaron unir los dos primeros, pero aun así seguía siendo una tarea difícil, según el libro pocas personas se atrevieron a hacer este procedimiento, los peligros eran de muerte y los dolores intensos, los pocos que se atrevieron morían en poco tiempo. Una de las habilidades que se necesitaban para dominar el cuarto dojutsu era un increíble control de chakra.

Según las investigaciones el nuevo ojo obtendría las habilidades de los tres Dojutsus, la habilidad de crear nuevos jutsus y genjutsus, y una de las habilidades más codiciadas: el poder sobre el espacio y tiempo.

Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros al releer las páginas que había olvidado, observo el contendor al otro lado de sus cama, por esa razón había hecho lo que hizo, toda esa información estaba encerrada en su subconsciente, la duda ahora carcomía su cerebro, tenía las habilidades medicas que se requerían, el control de chakra que se necesitaba además poseían un elemento que ningún Uchiha o Hyuuga había tenido antes: el rinnegan. La pregunta era: "¿ se atrevería a hcerlo?.

* * *

Como podrán notar la historia no le es fiel al manga ya que cambie algunas cosas, como la muerte de Neji y la destrucción de Konoha

Así que no hay de que preocuparse por los spoilers


	3. sobrevivir

Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra de Masashi kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo 3: Sobrevivir

Ya habían pasado tres días, tres días releyendo el libro una y otra vez, buscando información en la destruida biblioteca, no solo el libro era útil los otros tres pergaminos contenían también pequeña información sobre los dojutsus, que también era de utilidad.

Cerró el libro y suspiro mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, se puso en frente de su espejo de piso, era notable que estaba más delgada y aun continuaba con algunas heridas, realmente había empezado a descuidarse, en los últimos tres días solo se había dedicado a estudiar el libro y los pergaminos, no se había alimentado como debía, tenía un tiempo límite, el contener no era mágico, solo podía mantener el producto sobre cierto tiempo.

Pasaba los días estudiando y las noches meditando, ya tenía todo el conocimiento necesario, lo único que le faltaba era desafiar su temor, hacer esa transfusión era caso de vida o muerte y obviamente iba a ser un proceso doloroso, no tenia nadie que le asistiera, tendría que hacerlo por sí misma, así que no podría anestesiar su cuerpo o cualquier otra cosa para hacer el dolor más soportable. El método era largo y curioso, al parecer era fusionar las pupilas de los dojutsus con su propio ojo membrana por membrana, para después volver a reimplantarlo.

Camino hacia la mesa de noche cogiendo el contenedor y un botiquín que siempre guardaba en los cajones del mueble, los coloco frente al espejo, arrodillándose ella también, se había cambiando poniéndose sus ropas más viejas, aunque ella podía controlar la hemorragia no se salvaría del derramamiento de sangre.

-Es ahora o nunca- susurro apretando un pequeño bisturí entre sus manos.

Abrió el parpado con sus dedos calculando el tamaño de la incisión, en ese momento su mano empezó a temblar y apretó el bisturí ¡No tenía tiempo para esto!, sin pensarlo dos veces lo deslizo por su parpado hasta llegar al ojo empezando a empujarlo, ganándose que gotas carmín resbalaran por su mejilla hasta manchar su camisa blanca.

Después de segundos luchando contra sus instintos humanos de parar para detener el dolor, el ojo por fin salió, mientras también escapaba un gemido doloroso de sus labios, lo sostuvo cuidadosamente entre sus manos mientras agallaba la cabeza y respiraba entrecortadamente, el dolor era insoportable, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, rápidamente comenzó a controlar la hemorragia de su herida internamente mientras se dedicaba a empezar a unir las pupilas de los otros tres ojos.

Fue tardado y doloroso pero después de lo que parecían 40 minutos lo logro, ahora empezaba a colocar su nuevo ojo a su antiguo lugar, igualmente fue un proceso largo e insoportable, empezó a cerrar la herida regenerando cada tejido desgarrado, y uniendo cada parte del ojo a su respectivo lugar anterior.

Por fin termino, tomo un paño y limpio todo rastro de sangre que estaba en la parte derecha de su cara, justo cuando termino de limpiar su ojo, se dispuso a observarlo frente al espejo, pero lo que vio la dejo sorprendido.

-¡P-pero que… no ha cambiado nad- aahhh!- Grito mientras tapaba su ojo con sus manos, un dolor punzante recorrió esa zona y gran parte de su cuerpo, no sabía que pasaba, cuando miro su ojo seguía siendo verde, como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero ahora que se volvía a observar, su ojo cambiaba del Byankugan al sharingan, después al Rinnegan y volvía a su ojo normal hasta repetir el mismo proceso.

Así es tuvo por un rato Verde, Perla, Rojo y después morado acompañado de un dolor intenso que incluso le impedía cerrar sus ojos, hasta que un cambio impresionante sucedió, su ojo cambio completamente a un rojo brillante en el centro se podían apreciar las aspas negras del sharingan pero el resto estaba rodeado de anillos que daban a tornasol un color morado y perla plateada, los colores eran brillantes y difuminados daban a parecer que de su ojo emanaran llamas.

Realmente estaba sorprendida, pero dejo de admirar la extraña belleza de su nuevo ojo por el dolor punzante que ahora era más fuerte cada vez mayor, tomo las vendas del botiquín y empezó a vendarlo, sería mejor mantenerlo protegido, termino y se levanto difícilmente para apagar el interruptor, una vez apagado lucho por caminar hacia la cama en la cual se derrumbo mientras apretaba fuertemente las sabanas entre sus puños.

El dolor era insoportable, apretaba los dientes y las sabanas con las manos, mientras escapaban gemidos dolorosos de sus labios, según el libro en manar chackra curativo ayudaría con el dolor pero era difícil mantener su chakra con un dolor tan fuerte. No podría soportarlo por tanto tiempo, quería llorar, quería grita como nunca en su vida, quería que el dolor parara, realmente empezaba a arrepentirse de su acción, eso era hasta que dirigió su cabeza al lado derecho de su cama.

-chicos…- lanzo otro quejido de dolor mientras apretaba mas fuerte las sabanas, no se daría por vencida, no se arrepentiría la foto de sus equipo por extraño que fuera le daba fuerza- s-sol-o e-esp-peren u-un p-poco.

Todo era por ellos, todo lo hacía por ellos, continuo diciéndose esas palabras a sí misma como apoyo para soportar los dolores, hasta que se quedo dormida.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde su "operación", el primer día tuvo que pasárselo en cama, los dolores seguían siendo insoportables que incluso le impedían ponerse de pie, el segundo día el dolor era más leve pero aun así eran difíciles de sobrellevar, pero no podía mantenerse en cama, estaba sola y no tenía a nadie que la atendiera, así que tuvo que levantarse y soportar el dolor.

Ya en este tiempo los dolores eran momentáneos, ya había comprendido el porqué necesario el control de chakra para sobrevivir al cuarto dojutsu, también necesitaba conocimientos médicos, ciertas veces al día tenía que aplicarse el chakra curativo para ayudar a la regeneración y al flujo sanguíneo.

Ahora mismo se encontraba arreglando los desperfectos de su casa, no había resultado tan dañada como las demás, solo unos cuantos problemas con algunas corrientes eléctricas, las grietas no resultaban peligrosas la casa estaba bien estructurada, solo tenía que limpiar.

-no creí que fuera demasiado- dijo mientras arrastra una enorme bolsa plástica, recogiendo todo escombro que ya no fuera necesario.

**-"¿Enserio vamos a quedarnos aquí?"**

-Si estoy limpiando es por algo ¿no lo crees?...

**-"Pero…**

-Es mejor que te acostumbres, además no vamos a estar aquí por mucho tiempo- las últimas palabras las dijo en un pequeño susurro, mientras se agachaba a unos cuantos pedazos de material inservible cerca de la pared.

Entre toda esa basura encontró un pequeño marco de fotografía que se había caído de la pared, al voltearlo todo quedo en silencio, incluso su inner. La fotografía mostraba a la inocente y alegre niña que había sido hace cinco años, junto a ella estaban sus padres, la fotografía había sido tomada el día que se convirtió en genin, pero ahora el vidrio se había roto, pareciera que dividía la fotografía en tres partes. La apretó fuertemente con la mano que la sostenía para después tirarla a la bolsa.

**-"¡¿pero qué te pasa?!"**

- Estaba rota… y lo que está roto no se puedo reponer ¿verdad?- embozo una pequeña sonrisa después de contestar, mientras salía por la puerta, para dejar la bolsa en algún rincón afuera de la casa.

- Oye… ¿casi no quedaban provisiones, verdad?

**- "No sé en qué te preocupas, no estabas muy preocupada en tu alimentación"- dijo inner con indiferencia.**

-Bueno…si quiero reponerme lo necesito.

**-"¿Y dónde planeas conseguir víveres?... Si no lo has notado esto parece una aldea fantasma…"**

-Tengo todo eso cubierto…- dijo despreocupadamente mientras empezaba a caminar.

Sabía muy bien que no todo había resultado dañado, algunas tiendas aun seguían en pie, obviamente los enlatados o el agua potable no resultarían dañadas por el tiempo, así que el distrito comercial de konoha seria el lugar indicado.

* * *

Camino lo más rápido que podía, desde la mañana el cielo había amanecido de un color gris, pero ahora ya amenazaba con llover y no podía exponer el ojo a tanta intemperie aunque este permanecía vendado, aun corría riesgo.

-No es posible…- se detuvo bruscamente para después esconderse en la estructura de lo que parecía, alguna vez había sido una casa.

**-"¡¿Qué sucede?!"**

- Cuatro… no siete… ¡Hay siete presencias de chakra y se dirigen aquí!- dijo susurrando para evitar problemas- ¿Por qué hay personas en Konoha?...

Empezó a ocultar su chakra, no era algo difícil, con suerte aun no la habían localizado, su chakra aun era débil.

-Han encontrado algo…

Una voz profunda y grave sobresalto a Sakura, se arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar a una ventana rota, con la cual podía observar mejor el panorama, parecían ser ninjas de varias aldeas, Kumogakure, sunagakure, iwagakure y mas, según sus uniformes

-No, no hay señales de sobrevivientes- contesto el ninja joven de la arena, con la cabeza baja y expresión triste.

-¡Sempai!... ya he revisado el área… no hay sobrevivientes…

Otro ninja joven de la roca apareció en escena, su rostro tenia la misma expresión de tristeza que el otro a causa de las noticias que le informaba a lo que parecía ser era su capitán.

El líder se separo un momento de sus dos compañeros mientras hablaba por el radio, Sakura estaba totalmente paralizada, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, no podían descubrirla, el hombre regreso con una expresión seria.

-Nos vamos…

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero sempai…- iba a protestar el ninja de la roca

- Los demás escuadrones no encontraron nada… más que solo cadáveres- interrumpió fríamente el mayor, mientras empezaba caminar.

- Sempai, ¿Qué pasara con esta aldea?...- pregunto el ninja de la arena esta vez.

- Aun no te das cuenta, Konoha ya no existe… la aldea de la hoja a desaparecido para siempre…

Estas palabras se sintieron como puñaladas para Sakura.

-¡Pero aun hay aldeanos que pudieron salvarse!... ¡¿que pasara con ellos?!...¡Este es su hogar!...

-¿Estás loco?... Máximo un total de 50 aldeanos de la hoja están vivos…todos estos refugiados en una aldea vecina… ¿Cress que vamos a reconstruir la aldea de la hoja para ese mínimo número de personas?

-¡Pero!...

-Tengo que recordarte que nuestras aldeas también resultaron dañadas por la guerra…vendrán tiempos difíciles…la economía no estará para tiempos de caridad…además… esos aldeanos se convertirán en refugiados de otras aldeas, con el tiempo se acostumbraran y reconocerán esa aldea como su hogar…

-¡Pero esta aldea no puede quedar así!... ¡¿Vamos a abandonar este lugar y pretender que nunca existió?!

-Tienes razón…después las aldeas y sus superiores se encargaran del territorio que algún día fue Konoha… pero en estos momentos es peligroso estar aquí…tantos cadáveres podrían provocar una enfermedad y muy pronto esto se convertirá en un nido para los ladrones, asesinos o ninjas renegados...

Ambos ninjas se quedaron en silencio

-Siendo ninjas se enfrentaran a situaciones como estas durante toda su vida… tienen que acostumbrase…ese es el camino de un ninja muchachos… ¡Ahora vámonos!

El líder empezó a caminar, mientras los dos ninjas jóvenes se quedaban estáticos y tristes su lugar, sobre todo el ninja de la arena que había encarado al líder.

-¿Qué sucede Hiroshi-san?- pregunto el ninja de la roca mientras tocaba el hombro de su compañero.

- No es justo Yakumo… - le contesto este susurrando

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Esta era una gran aldea y ahora no quedan más que escombros, Hoshi-sempai tiene razón muy pronto nos olvidaremos de ella…nosotros, los aldeanos, todos…

-Hiroshi-san…- el ninja de roca no encontraba las palabras para su compañero

-Ademas…- parecían que lagrimas empezaban a asomarse por los ojos del ninja- los más triste son los héroes que quedaran olvidados aquí… piénsalo Yakumo, nosotros peleamos al lado de varios ninjas de Konoha, ellos fueron los héroes en esta guerra, gracias a ellos estamos vivos…la hokage…los ninjas médicos… ese hombre con el sharingan... pero sobre todo ese chico rubio Uzumaki… todos esos héroes quedaran en el olvido junto con esta aldea…

El ninja de la roca suspiro

-Oremos por sus almas cuando lleguemos compañero- dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro del ninja deprimido incitándolo a caminar.

-s-si- contesto el otro limpiándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo y empezando a caminar.

Sakura se quedo paralizada en su lugar aun oculta, pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos para que el chakra de los ninjas visitantes desapareciera por completo, ya no había peligro, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse, las palabras de esos ninjas habían quedado grabadas en su memoria.

Pequeñas gotas empezaron a salpicar por todas partes, los peligros que corría su nuevo ojo dejaron de importarle, llevo sus rodillas a su pecho abrazando sus piernas, mientras sus ropas y su cabello iban quedando totalmente empapadas.

**-"Esta lloviendo… deberíamos movernos de aquí"**

-tiene razón… ese chico tenía razón… Naruto, Kakashi sensei… ellos fueron los héroes de esta guerra… dieron su vida para proteger a personas que nunca los recordara… por una aldea que jamás volverá a existir…

Inner no respondió, oculto la cabeza en sus rodillas mientras abrazaba con más fuerza sus piernas, se repetía mentalmente que ella podía cambiar esas cosa, muy pronto las cambiaria, pero aun así las palabras del ninja la habían deprimido.

_-"pero en estos momentos es peligroso estar aquí…tantos cadáveres podrían provocar una enfermedad y muy pronto esto se convertirá en un nido para los ladrones, asesinos o ninjas renegados..."_

Levanto la cabeza con sorpresa, había recordado las palabras de aquel ninja que aunque era frio parecía ser honesto, él tenía razón, ella planeaba usar la aldea como refugio mientras entrenaba y descifraba los secretos del dojutsu, pero esa idea ahora se tornaba peligrosa, en su estado podrían matarla fácilmente, hasta era presa fácil para un simple ladrón. Ellos no se irían o la dejarían en paz con solo pedirlo, había una única solución…

-¿matarlos?...- susurro para sí misma la kunoichi mientras habría desmesuradamente sus ojos, esa idea parecía ajena para ella, aun siendo ninja nunca se había acostumbrado a esa idea...

-Incluso en la pelea contra Sasori, Chiyo- basama fue quien dio el último golpe…- recordó aquella pelea, nunca le había agradado la idea de terminar con la vida de un ser vivo, por más repugnante que este fuera, prefería simplemente derrotar a su enemigo, pero ahora la situación demandaba otras acciones.

Se levanto apretando sus puños con fuerza, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sobrevivir, en estos momentos era matar o ser matado.


	4. Segundo sobreviviente

Gracias por el apoyo a todos los lectores de este fanfic

Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo 4: Segundo sobreviviente

-¡Maldita niña!- Dijo entre dientes el hombre corpulento, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su labio, la pequeña kunoichi que parecía tan inofensiva al principio le había roto el labio y fracturado el tabique al mismo tiempo.

- Lo diré por última vez, si se retiran en estos momentos, olvidare todo lo ocurrido- dijo la pelirrosa en posición de batalla.

-¡No la escuches Takashi! ¡Esa mocosa solo quiere intimidarnos!- Grito una mujer de cabello morado mientras lanzaba unos cuantos kunais para distraer a la Kunoichi, para después dirigirse hacia ella con toda su velocidad con un kunai en la mano.

Aunque era rápida, sakura logro bloquear su ataque con otro kunai haciendo que el de la enemiga saliera disparado en otra dirección, aprovecho ese momento y rápidamente corto el cuello de la mujer haciendo que esta la salpicase con su sangre y callera inerte en el piso.

_-"Bien no son ninjas, solo ladrones habilidosos con armas"_- pensó Sakura, ya que ningún ninja sería tan sencillo de matar, al menos que fueran genins, pero estos tipos ya se veían algo mayores para ese título, además no tenían ninguna banda ninja.

-¡Saya!- Gritaron al unísono ambos sujetos por su compañera

-¡Maldita!

Voltio al escuchar el fuerte grito dirigido hacia ella, el segundo hombre de cabello castaño se dirigía a toda prisa hacia ella con una katana en la mano, Sakura esquivo el ataque y le propino una patada en el estomago, mandándolo a volar varios metros de ahí.

-¡Kotaru ¡- el sujeto corpulento corrió a auxiliar a su compañero.

Sakura se quedo en su lugar pensando en el siguiente golpe, ya quería acabar con esos sujetos, observo el terreno, ayer acababa de llover así que varios charcos se encontraban distribuidos por la tierra.

_-"No son ninjas, así que no necesito de un jutsu para acabar con ellos…pero esta es una oportunidad perfecta para entrenar…"_

Realizo unos cuantos sellos con sus manos, los dos hombres se pusieron en posición de defensa, sosteniendo varias armas en sus manos.

-¡Sensatsu Shuishou!- Grito mientras el agua se levanto y miles de agujas atravesaron el cuerpo de los dos enemigos, muy pronto ambos cuerpos terminaron en la tierra, esta vez ya muertos.

Sakura suspiro cansada, ya casi se cumplía los dos meses de la visita de aquellos ninjas, después de ese acontecimiento las palabras del hombre mayor se cumplieron, varios ninjas o grupos de ladrones aparecieron queriendo reclamar la destruida aldea de Konoha como su refugio o buscando algún tesoro valioso que había quedado entre los escombros de la aldea.

Durante ese tiempo ella tuvo que pelear por proteger su lugar en esa aldea y como lo había pensado solo había una solución para sobrevivir, por suerte los enemigos no habían sido tan peligrosos, entre todas sus batallas solo en dos estuvo en peligro de muerte.

Obviamente en su tiempo libre entrenaba como si no hubiera final. Gracias al dojutsu su fuerza y chakra parecieron haberse multiplicado, también había aprendido nuevos jutsus y genjutsus, no los había perfeccionado del todo ya que el ojo empezaba aun a doler a momentos , sobre todo al momento de hacer demasiado uso de chakra, pero aun así tenía una ventaja ella ya conocía el territorio a diferencia del enemigo.

Toco su ojo atreves de la venda, el dolor no era tan fuerte, podía sopórtalo, cargo o bien arrastro los cuerpos hasta llegar a lo que parecía era una fosa, ella lo había hecho en cuanto su chakra y fuerza habían sido recuperados, ya que había pensado en las primeras palabras de aquel ninja y era obvio que vivir rodeada de cadáveres no era una idea sana.

Le tomo tiempo pero había logrado llevar todos los cadáveres de konoha a la fosa, arrojo los cuerpos de los ladrones, se quedo quieta en su lugar hasta oír el sonido de los cuerpos chocar con otros, llevo su vista a sus manos que habían quedado manchadas de sangre por los asesinatos y cargar los cuerpos, suspiro.

-Sabes a este paso… ya me estoy acostumbrando a mancharme de sangre las manos- dijo dirigiéndose a su inner.

**- "Dímelo a mí, en estos dos meses hemos visto más sangre que en toda nuestra corta vida ninja"- le respondió inner con una cara perturbada.**

Sakura rio bajo, sabía muy bien que inner exageraba, como ninja medico estaba acostumbrada a ese singular fluido humano, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quien lo provocara, tanto de amigos y enemigos e incluso su propia sangre era la con ella misma había estado manchando sus manos.

* * *

Durante los últimos dos meses, su vida en la destruida aldea había resultado rutinaria, entrenando y estudiando, daba gracias a que la vieja biblioteca de konoha no hubiera resultado tan dañada por la guerra, seguía empapándose de conocimiento y aun mejor, como no había restricciones ni reglas estando ella sola tenia total acceso a los escritos prohibidos de los clanes.

Seguía con sus estudios médicos, como si su maestra siguiera con vida, ha este punto y gracias a su nueva y rara adquisición del dojutsu, había mejorado bastante, tanto de estar cerca de sobrepasar a la misma y difunta Tsunade.

Lamentablemente aun no podía avanzar en campo del dojutsu, sin importar cuántos libros leyera, aun era muy difícil dominarlo, y los intensos dolores que lo acompañaban cada vez que intentaba realizar un jutsu de grandes proporciones.

"_Atributos del sharingan: __anticipación de movimientos, __**copia de**__**jutsus**__…"_

Ahora mismo se encontraba sobre su cama leyendo uno de los libros prohibidos del clan Uchiha que había _**"pedido prestados"**_, bueno, al menos eso era lo que se repetía mentalmente para no sentirse mal.

**-"Los espiritus de todos los Uchihas vendrán a torturarnos por la blasfemia que estás haciendo"**

-Cierra la boca- le respondió mordazmente a su inner

**- Esta bien dejando de eso a un lado, esos dos atributos ya los has usado ¿verdad?...**

No le respondió, se quedo pensando en sus palabras. Era cierto que durante sus pequeñas batalla ella ya había podido leer los movimientos de sus enemigos pero nunca había copiado ningún jutsu, pero aun así sentía como si ya lo hubiera hecho,

-No he copiado ningún jutsu aun… pero… aprendí el Sensatsu Shuishou como si lo hubiera copiado... increíblemente recordaba cada uno de los movimientos que Kakashi sensei, incluso Haku habían hecho…

**-"Piénsalo bien…aquel libro decía que el usuario adquiria las propiedades de los dojutsus usados, incluso… a un poder mayor…"**

**- **Pero también he podido aprender jutsus de los libros… con tan solo leerlos…

- **"Probablemente, a diferencia de un sharingan normal no necesitas ver a un usuario realizar el jutsu…basta con la mente y el conocimiento"**

-¡¿En verdad crees eso?!- Dijo la joven con entusiasmo mientras levantaba la cabeza del libro.

-"Estoy segura"- respondió inner asintiendo con orgullo.

-Entonces…-La kunoichi se paro velozmente dirigiéndose a su escritorio donde cogió un pergamino- se que Kakashi sensei dijo que era malo…pero la verdad ya no soporto las ganas de hacerlo- dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa.

**-"No me digas que tu…"**

- Así es Edo tensei…- termino de responderle Sakura como sin nada mientras colocaba el pergamino en el suelo.

**-"¡¿ P-pero com-mo?!..."**

-¿No recuerdas?...Tsunade –sama nos permitió estudiarlo, además durante la guerra tuve la oportunidad de estar en contacto con el…- hablaba rápidamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer la kunoichi se encontraba emocionada de realizar dicho jutsu.

**-"¿No necesitas un cuerpo?"…**

Solamente sonrió y sacó del cajón de la cómoda el cadáver de un ave.

**-"¡¿Por qué guardaste semejante cosa?!"- pregunto más bien grito inner alterada.**

-Al no poderla salvarla con el nuevo jutsu medico que estaba aprendiendo, supuse que el cadáver me servirá para practicar la conservación de los cuerpos por medio del chakra- dijo un tanto apenada y con una ligera sonrisa, vivir sola la estaba volviendo una persona extraña.

Coloco el cadáver en el centro del pergamino no sin antes tomar unas cuantas plumas que servirían como ADN para el ritual.

**-"Espera… ¿estás segura que podrás hacerlo con el cuerpo de un animal?..."**

**-**Está bien… no veo la diferencia a un cuerpo humano, además es todo lo que tengo, los otros cadáveres están en la fosa ¿recuerdas?...

**-"Si…"**- contesto inner resignada.

Puso las plumas sobre el pergamino, en ese momento una especie de polvo o cenizas comenzaron a cubrir el pequeño cuerpo del ave, para después aparecer un ataúd donde se guardo el cuerpo.

-¡Lo hice!- grito Sakura dando pequeños saltos – ahora a verificar… ¡¿Estas lista?!

**-"No quiero ver esto…"-** dijo inner un tanto perturbada volteándose hacia el otro lado.

Comenzó a hacer los sellos: Tigre → Serpiente → Perro → Dragón → Aplauso…

La habitación quedo completamente llena de humo.

-Uuhgg…-Sakura se llevo una mano a su ojo vendado, el dolor punzante le recorrió la cara hasta la espina dorsal, pero eso no le impidió correr así donde debía estar el cuerpo.

Dispersaba el humo con su mano libre, hasta que este desapareció por completo, dejando a la vista el cadáver del ave, esta vez hecho cenizas.

Ella e inner lo veian con los ojos en blanco.

-Quizás… no funciona en animales…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante su error.

* * *

Ya casi pasaban las dos horas desde el accidente con el edo tensei y el dolor no había desaparecido.

-Kuso…- maldecía mientras se retorcía en su cama y hacia presión con su mano en el ojo vendado- creo que no debí hacer eso…

**- "Por supuesto, ese jutsu necesita grandes cantidades de chakra… y ya sabes que nos pasa si abusamos de él".- empezó a regañar inner.**

Sakura prefirió no escucharla, el dolor ya era lo suficiente molesto y empezaba a desesperarle, eventualmente el dolor desaparecía en 15 o 30 minutos aplicando chackra, pero ahora ni eso le serbia, el chakra había disminuido un poco el dolor, pero no lo quitaba por completo.

**-"El chakra no está ayudando mucho ¿verdad?"**

-No…- Le respondió a su inner mientras seguía retorciéndose en la cama- Ya no es tan fuerte como antes, pero aun así no para…

Ya no sabía qué hacer empezaba a preguntarse si el dolor iba a ser eterno.

-Espera…- soltó en un grito mientras se sentaba bruscamente en la cama- las hierbas…

**-¿Hierbas?...**

-Sí, recuerdas aquellas hierbas que usaba Tsunade sama como analgésico- empezó a hablar mientras se levantaba de la cama-son muy fuerte y ayudan a parar el dolor de inmediato…

**-"Pero solo las puedes encontrar en las afueras de la aldea en el bosque"**

-Entonces ahí es donde debemos ir- Tomo el suéter que estaba cerca de un mueble, el clima ya empezaba a ser helado, después salió corriendo a toda prisa por la puerta.

* * *

Listo…- dijo mientras guardaba las hierbas, en un bolsillo de su suéter – No fue difícil ¿verdad?

**-"Deberíamos irnos, no tarda en oscurecer"- **dijo inner preocupada.

Sakura comenzó a caminar mientras hacía presión con su mano sobre su ojo vendado, el dolor aun estaba ahí, además, no hacia buen tiempo, el clima era demasiado frió y con lluvias de intermedio, no era una buena idea mantener el ojo a la intemperie por tanto tiempo.

Siguió caminando por el bosque, faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a Konoha, fue disminuyendo su velocidad, hasta quedarse quieta.

_-"No…debe ser mi imaginación"-_ dijo en su mente mientras miraba de un lado a otro, había sentido de repente un leve chakra extrañamente familiar.

Siguió caminando lentamente, hasta el punto en que sintió el chakra mas cerca de ella, no sabía si significaba peligro, solo se le ocurrió una idea: _Correr_, pero eso no le fue permitido ya que una fría mano desconocida la tomo del cuello y la arrincono en el árbol más cercano.

Por instinto y dolor cerró los ojos mientras se retorcía contra el agarre, pero ya había llegado la hora de encarar a su agresor, abrió los ojos, pero prefirió nunca haberlo hecho, entonces bajo la cabeza rápidamente.

_-"Itachi Uchiha"…-_ dijo su nombre en sus pensamientos mientras seguía luchando contra el agarre que se iba haciendo más fuerte, continuaba con la cabeza baja, ya eso era lo más seguro de hacer al estar cerca de un Uchiha, mas si se trataba del mismo Itachi.

- Deja de luchar…- Ordeno fríamente el poseedor del sharingan.

Pero Sakura no escuchó, junto todas las fuerzas y chakra que tenia para propinarle un puñetazo al Uchiha que lo llevo directamente hacia el suelo, ella aprovecho ese momento para escapar pero la mano de Itachi aprisiono su muñeca tirándola a la tierra justo al lado de él.

Sakura se distrajo por el dolor de su espalda y el Uchiha aprovecho ese momento para posicionarse arriba de ella, apretando sus muñecas hasta inmovilizarla completamente.

-No debiste hacer eso…-amenazo serio a la kunoichi atrapada.

Ella vio de reojo al Uchiha, no se había dado cuenta pero su cuerpo, dos palabras se cruzaron por su mente: _Edo tensei_ …

Pude sentir la fría mirada de Itachi sobre ella y rápidamente cerró los ojos.

Sintió como el Uchiha mayor cambio de posición sus brazos, posicionándolos sobre su cabeza y sosteniendo las muñecas con una sola mano. Todo estuvo tranquilo un momento hasta sentir su fría mano vagar por su cara, ella se tenso, esperando el golpe que daría el ninja renegado para acabar con ella, pero lo único que pudo sentir fue como la despojaba de las vendas que cubrían su ojo.

-Abre los ojos…- ordeno tranquilo, ya una vez quitado completamente las vendas.

Ella no respondió sabía muy bien los aterradores efectos de aquel sharingan.

-¡Abre los ojos!- dijo esta vez mas autoritario y fuerte, comenzaba a molestarse.

Aunque quisiera abrirlos no podía el dolor que le ocasionaba aquel ambiente en su ojo se lo impedía, decidió seguir las ordenes de su agresor, no tenia opciones, pero solo logro abrir su ojo normal.

-¡No juegues conmigo!- grito esta vez enojado por su acción, apretando cada vez más el agarre de sus muñecas- ¡Abre los malditos ojos!

-N-no p-pued-do…- respondió entrecortada la kunoichi.

Itachi dirigió su mirada al ojo cerrado, al parecer la chica intentaba abrirlo pero algo se lo impedía y si sus sospechas eran cierta sabia que lo provocaba, así que la libero de su agarre llevando sus manos a su ojo en un intento de hacer una barrera para protegerlo, sintió como la joven se tensaba debajo de él, pero aun así no se movía.

-Ahora si…abre los ojos…-le dijo esta vez tranquilo mientras acercaba su cara para poder observar.

Sakura esta vez obedeció rebelando el dojutsu ante el Uchiha mayor.

-No puede ser…- susurro Itachi al descubrir tal sorpresa.


	5. Salvación

Lo se, lo se, ha sido demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, solo quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, realmente me alegran el día.

Sobre algunas dudas que puedo observar, solo responderé que si, la historia va hacia el objetivo con el que empezo, solo falta un poco de tiempo.

PD: Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo 5: Salvación

-No puede ser…

El Uchiha mayor se quedo observándola un rato para después levantarse dejándola libre. Sakura se quedo estática en el suelo, paso un tiempo y reacciono, cubrió su ojo y se dispuso a protegerlo, pero la venda ahora estaba sucia por la tierra, así que solo se levanto.

Necesitaba marcharse de ahí el dolor estaba regresando al doble, paso a un lado de Itachi que se mantenía pensativo con la mirada al lado opuesto… ¿tal vez ya la estaba dejando ir?... se equivoco ya que su mano envolvió su brazo en un fuerte agarre.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?...- le dijo serio mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¡Suéltame!...-grito intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero solo gano que el Uchiha la jalara hasta empujarla contra el tronco de un árbol.

-No… aun no, tienes muchas preguntas que responderme…

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres saber?!- gritó, el dolor de su ojo y la presión de Itachi empezaba a irritarla.

-¿Eres una Kunoichi de konoha?…

Ella no contesto, solamente luchaba contra su agarre.

-¡Contesta!- Grito autoritario mientras la zarandeaba un poco.

-Si…

Esa respuesta afirmaba que su presentimiento de haber visto antes a esa chica era cierto.

-¿Eres del miembro del equipo de Sasuke y el Kyuubi?

Sakura solamente asintió.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?...

Esa pregunta sonó tan seria y para Sakura era como un balde de agua fría que había sido derramado en todo su cuerpo.

-S-sasu-k-ke…

No sabía cómo decirle la verdad a Itachi, incluso ella misma se negaba a aceptarla. Mantenía la cabeza baja mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero por el agarre que se sentía más apretado supuso que Itachi comenzaba a molestarse.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!¡Contesta de una maldita vez!- Grito mientras la sacudía un poco.

-¡Sasuke está muerto!...el murió en la guerra- la ultima oración la dijo un poco más calmada, vio como Itachi se sorprendió soltando el agarre, pero aun seguía acorralada y el Uchiha se negaba a moverse, ella solo presiono mas su mano contra su ojo.

- ¿Hace cuanto termino la guerra?...- el Uchiha hablaba más calmado y sin lastimarla, Sakura creyó ver un pequeño rastro de tristeza en su rostro.

-Cuatro meses...

- ¿Qué paso con la aldea de Konoha?

-Konoha… Konoha ya no existe…la aldea esta devastada…- contesto seria, responder esas preguntas le dolían.

-¡Mientes!..- el grito de Itachi la sobresalto, el poseedor del sharingan parecía sorprendido y furioso a la vez.

-¡Es verdad!... ¡Todo es verdad!... ¡La aldea está destruida! ¡Tu hermano esta muerto! ¡Mi equipo también! ¡Todos lo están!-no podía controlarse ese interrogatorio había hecho más grande las heridas que aun no habían sanado, Itachi la miraba serio, pero también sorprendido- Si me disculpas ya tengo que irme.

Presiono su ojo y camino apartando al Uchiha, solo quería irse, pero su agarre otra vez la detuvo.

-No hemos terminado aun, Kunoichi…

-¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!- Junto chakra y disparo su puño hacia Itachi, el cual salió volando varios metros lejos de ella, aprovecho y corrió a toda velocidad, no quería otro interrogatorio, ¿que no entendía ese hombre que esas preguntas la lastimaban?.

Corría lo más rápido que podía a pesar del dolor, ya había entrado a la aldea, no sabía muy bien cómo deshacerse del Uchiha, podía afirmar con seguridad que la estaba siguiendo, solo planeaba esconderse hasta esperar que dejara de buscarla, pero de nuevo sintió como era sujetada y presionaba contra el suelo.

-No puedes escapar de mi tan fácilmente, kunoichi…-dijo amenazante, mientras mantenía su mano sobre su cabeza para presionarla, estaba de nuevo arriba de ella pero esta vez mantenía su brazo torcido en su espalda inmovilizándola por completo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Ya no tengo más preguntas que responderte!

-Escúchame, no quiero lastimarte…pero tú me estas obligando a hacerlo…-Le dijo mientras la presionaba mas contra el suelo- Así que te dejo a ti elegir… ¿Sera por las buenas o por las malas?

Sakura no respondió, solamente se quedo pensando, podía creer en las palabras de Itachi o pelear, lo cual en su condición tenía muy pocas posibilidades de resultar victoriosa, además el dolor estaba aumentando exageradamente y la posición en la que se encontraba no la ayuda a proteger su ojo.

-¡Esta bien!… cooperare contigo, pero antes tienes que soltarme…hablemos en lugar seguro…esto me está lastimando.

El uchiha se quedo pensando, podía suponer a que se estaba refiriendo cuando logro ver su cara de dolor, la soltó mientras se quitaba de encima de ella esperando a que la chica se pusiera de pie.

-No intentes nada, me escuchas, no dudare en lastimarte.

-No es que pueda hacer gran cosa en mi estado- respondió enojada mientras se presionaba el ojo y comenzaba a caminar.

-Hpm- bufo el Uchiha siguiéndola- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa, está cerca de aquí…

El la siguió de cerca, veía como la kunoichi se tambaleaba a cada uno de sus pasos amenazándose por caer en cualquier momento, pero ella solo se detenía brevemente y volvía a caminar, no era que estaba preocupado por aquella chica solo no quería que se desmayara o algo peor, necesitaba responder esas preguntas ahora y una kunoichi inconsciente no sería de ayuda.

Por fin llegaron, Itachi observo cómo Sakura abría la puerta de la casa, que se podía observar estaba en muy buen estado a diferencia de las otras, ella se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar. Al entrar se sorprendió ya que para estar en medio de una aldea destruida, esa niña mantenía limpia y en buen estado su hogar.

Ella camino a lo que parecía ser la cocina y él la siguió. Sakura comenzó a buscar entre las alacenas, al final hizo todo el procedimiento para preparar un té, estaba a punto de sacar las hierbas del bolsillo de su suéter, hasta que la fuerte y rápida mano de Itachi detuvo su mano y la saco bruscamente del bolsillo, dejando ver las hierbas.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-pregunto serio, no hacia mal al ser precavido, recordaba muy bien que la ex compañera de Sasuke se había convertido en ninja medico y sabía muy bien que ese tipo de ninjas se valían de artimañas y métodos peligrosos.

-Solo son hierbas- contesto igual de seria mientras le arrebataba la mano de su agarre, sabía que Itachi desconfiaba de ella- son para calmar el dolor.

El Uchiha parecía complacido de su respuesta y se alejo de ella. Sakura dejo las hierbas dentro del agua, para después ir por nuevas vendas para proteger su ojo, mientras se vendaba Itachi caminaba analizando la casa y después dando breves miradas a ella.

Sakura termino y el té estaba listo, empezó a servirse, después miro al Uchiha, él era algo así como su invitado, aunque fuera por obligación ¿verdad? ¿Debía ofrecerle algo?, ¿acaso podría ser capaz de beber o alimentarse en su estado?, Itachi se dio cuenta de sus miradas, aunque al principio surgió una interrogación, pudo averiguar qué era lo que quería.

-No necesito nada- dijo indiferente mientras movía su mano derecha de un lado a otro.

Sakura bufo en bajo, tomo la taza de té y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras

-Vamos a mi habitación- se apresuro a decir antes de que el Uchiha empezara a interrogarla- Necesito un lugar con poca luz…

Itachi asintió y comenzó a seguirla, hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica, el se quedo estático mientras Sakura se dedicaba a cerrar las cortinas del pequeño balcón, dejándolos a oscuras, se sentó al borde de su cama y dio un sorbo al té para después dar un inaudible quejido.

-¿Cómo está tu ojo?- pregunto serio, era momento de romper el silencio y empezar el interrogatorio, pero ocupaba a una kunoichi tranquila, así que decidió romper el hielo siendo un poco más suave esta vez.

-Sigue doliendo… y todo gracias a ti- contesto audazmente provocándolo, no era la respuesta que el Uchiha mayor esperaba, el solo endureció sus rasgos.

-Ire al grano, kunoichi…- empezó la oración igual de serio que ella.

-Sakura

-¿Qué?...

- Mi nombre es Sakura, deja de llamarme kunoichi, yo ya no soy ese tipo de persona- lo interrumpió mirando hacia un lado.

- Mira kunoichi, no me interesa…

-Sa-ku-ra– susurro en voz baja interrumpiéndolo de nuevo.

-Está bien, Sa-ku-ra- contesto alterado diciendo su nombre en el mismo tono que ella, esa chica sí que llegaba a cabrearlo.

Sakura solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, había ganado.

-Me dirás, todo lo que yo quiero saber, sobre mi hermano, sobre la guerra, sobre konoha y especialmente sobre tu "estado".

Sakura solamente asintió.

-¿Que paso con la aldea?

-Sasuke, Tobi y Madara,… eso paso… ellos atacaron la aldea justo después de haber "terminado la guerra", Sasuke peleó contra Naruto… ambos murieron en esa batalla.

-Imposible…- los puños de Itachi se apretaban con fuerza, ¿Qué había hecho mal? Esto no debió haber terminado así.

-¿Por qué la aldea esta en este estado?...

-Solo hubo tiempo de salvar algunos aldeanos, el resto de la población murió… según la información que se, Konoha ha desaparecido completamente del mapa… nadie va ayudarnos, los demás aldeanos están como refugiados.

Sakura se sorprendió ante la reacción de Itachi, parecía enojado, parecía triste, ella sabía la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha desde que se convirtió en aprendiz de Tsunade, pero aun no comprendía la razón del comportamiento de Itachi sobre la aldea.

¿Por qué… te interesa tanto la aldea?.. Yo se que tu…

-Se suponía que todo era parte de mi plan… pero al fin de al cabo, Sakura… como es que una pequeña ex kunoichi como tu sabe secretos de un clan…- dijo mirándola seriamente.

-Y-yo… -Sakura tartamudeaba, no sabía cómo explicárselo.

Itachi no tenía que esperar a su respuesta rápidamente visualizo uno de los pergaminos prohibidos del clan Uchiha tirado en el piso de su habitación.

-¿Esto no es algo ilegal?...pregunto mientras movía el pergamino en su mano derecha.

-Y-yo… solo quería conocer el funcionamiento del sharingan…- respondió nerviosa, recordó las palabras de su inner, odiaba cuando ella tenía razón- No h-he mirand-do todos los d-docu…

-La verdad no me interesa…- la interrumpió.

Sakura suspiro de alivio mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

-Ahora lo que más me interesa- Itachi se acerco a ella con una expresión mas seria de lo normal- Dime que planeas con ese ojo Sakura…

-Son asuntos míos…- dijo apartando la vista esperando no sonar nerviosa, para después dejar la taza de té vacía en la mesita de al lado.

-Tomaste un secreto de los clanes…

-¡Un secreto que dejaron de intentar!...según la información hace años que se habían olvidado del cuarto dojutsu… ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Yo solo…

-¿Cómo lo lograste?...

-¿Eh?...

-¿Cómo es que una pequeña e insignificante Kunoichi pudo lograrlo? ¿Cómo alguien tan inferior pudo soportar y descifrar lo que los grandes clanes de Konoha no podían?- Itachi mantenía su dedo índice y medio sobre su ojo a través de la tela.

-Yo…

-¿oh acaso tienes sangre Senju escondida?, ¿o quizás hyuga? … ¿Tal vez Uchiha?- Mientras preguntaba, lentamente Itachi se había acercado a su rostro mientras presionaba un poco su ojo sin lastimarla.

- No…

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo, Sakura?...

-Yo solo estaba desesperada…

-¿Qué planeas?..Dime…

-Quiero…arreglar todos mis errores… tengo que salvarlos, Itachi…

El poseedor del sharingan se alejo, esto hizo que la niña de se relajara un poco, después le dio una mirada indicando que continuara.

-Investigue sobre el dojutsu, tiene demasiadas cualidades, pero una es la más interesante…

-Manipulación del espacio y tiempo…- ayudo a completar su frase el Uchiha.

-Si… si logro dominar esa técnica…podre volver a aquel tiempo, podre salvar a mis compañeros, a mi equipo, podre evitar toda esta desgracia…

-Estás jugando con fuego, niña… sabes muy bien el peligro que implica eso…

-¡Y tu sabes muy bien que esto no debió de haber pasado!...- sus palabras la enojaron, no quería un sermón de papá y mamá- ¡Ellos no se merecían esto!... sé que es algo raro, pero siento que esto no debió de haber pasado…

-Hpm, es tu elección… no me interesa.

-Está bien… entonces ya puedes irte, ya tienes todo lo que querías saber...- Dijo Sakura mientras se acostaba en la cama- fue un día bastante pesado y necesito descansar, ya conoces la salida.

El Uchiha solo la observo.

* * *

-mmm…- se revolvía de un lado a otro en la cama, las horribles imágenes de hace meses formaban parte de sus pesadillas otra vez, seguía moviéndose hasta que su mano toco algo parecido a la piel humana.

-¿eh?- abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Itachi estaba sentado en su cama justo al lado de ella, retrocedió violentamente hasta caer por el borde de la cama.

-¿Una pesadilla?...- pregunto el Uchiha serio, pero se notaban pequeños rasgos de diversión en su cara.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- le grito enojada mientras sobaba su trasero que había amortiguado su caída, ¿Cómo rayos se atrevía ese hombre a meterse a su cama?

- Tranquilízate ¿quieres?... aun tengo algo que decirte…

Sakura se quedo quieta en su lugar.

-Exactamente, ¿cómo planeas cumplir tu objetivo?…

-¿Qué?

-Tienes dos obstáculos muy grandes, Sakura…

La chica solo escucho quieta en su lugar, la conversación del hombre logro captar su atención.

-Numero uno- dijo Itachi desde la cama levantando su dedo índice- No tienes aun ningún conocimiento sobre el jutsu…seguramente no tienes ninguna idea de cómo usar alguno de los tres dojutsus ¿verdad?

-Es por eso que tome los pergaminos… tengo que dominar los tres dojutsus para dominar el primero… así voy a descifrar el jutsu.

-Bueno… creo que Sasuke y los demás tendrán que esperar…

-¿A qué te refieres, Uchiha?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para dominar los dojutsus?... diez, veinte… tal vez cincuenta años… sabes que incluso para un sangre pura de un clan tarda bastante tiempo con entrenamiento…

-yo… no tengo opciones…

-Claro que las tienes… Déjame entrenarte, Sakura…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa prepotente, Sakura estaba estática con los ojos abiertos- Voy a enseñarte a dominar el sharingan, te ayudare con los demás dojutsus, te entrenare en todas las formas de batalla que conozco…

-¿Por qué lo harías?... ¿Qué ganas tu a cambio? ¿Y porque debería confiar en ti?... apenas hace unas horas parecía que querías matarme…- le respondió seria recordando los acontecimientos pasados.

-Fue solo por seguridad…-Dijo Itachi indiferente

-No puedo confiar en ti… ni siquiera sé que haces aquí…

En ese momento los ojos de Itachi se abrieron en sus labios se escapaba una sonrisa.

-Espera un momento… ¿Quieres decir que no sabes porque estoy aquí?- Itachi espero su respuesta, ella solamente negó con la cabeza- Tu me invocaste

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Pero cómo?!... yo…

- Yo sé exactamente quien me ha invocado, soy muy diferente a los otros cadáveres- dijo orgullosamente- tus razones y motivos solo tú los sabes…

-Creo que ya lo recuerdo…- susurro para ella mientras inflaba las mejillas para demostrar su desagrado, maldita sea esa ave, maldita sea su estúpida curiosidad, por error había invocado a un akatsuki, pero si ella lo había invocado…- ¡Entonces yo puedo controlarte!- contesto retadoramente feliz.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes… ya te dije, soy muy diferente a los otros cadáveres… además, dudo que sepas como hacerlo, ya que ni siquiera sabias que yo era producto de tu invocación…

"_Maldito Uchiha"-_Sakura volvió a su expresión de enojo, entonces recordó el objetivo de su conversación- Aun así no sé si confiar en ti, ¿Cuál es tu propósito? Además ¿Por qué ocuparía un entrenamiento ninja de ti?...

-De eso se trata el segundo obstáculo…¿Dime que harás una vez regresado el tiempo?... crees que será fácil llegar y retar al destino… tu camino estará lleno de obstáculos, niñita- dijo Itachi hablando serio, viendo como la chica se encogía enojada como una pequeña niña regañada- En cuanto a mi propósito, prácticamente es el mismo que el tuyo.

- ¿Que quieres decir?- Sakura había levantado su mirada esta vez curiosa.

-Te entrenare a cambio de una cosa, Sakura- dijo sin dejar de verla, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta quedar enfrente de ella- quiero que salves a mi hermano

Sakura se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, era cierto ese ninja renegado y ella compartía el mismo objetivo.

-Así que dices, pequeña flor de cerezo- dijo Itachi mientras le extendía la mano a la kunoichi sentada en el suelo- Me dejaras ser tu sensei…

Después de unos segundos Sakura solamente tomo su mano.


	6. la vida con el Uchiha mayor

Capitulo 6: La vida con el Uchiha mayor

-¿Estas lista?

-Eso creo- contesto dudosa.

-Hpm- no era la respuesta que él quería escuchar- ¡aquí voy!

Ella se quedo quieta mirando directamente a Itachi, después de unos segundos todo se volvió oscuro, estaba dentro de un genjutsu o mejor dicho el tsukuyomi. No era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, todo gracias al riguroso entrenamiento del Uchiha, se dispuso a caminar y esperar la sorpresa de Itachi, como era de costumbre ese mundo seguía con sus característicos colores oscuros y escarlatas.

-¡Sakura chan!- una voz se oía a lo lejos, sakura empezó a buscar la fuente de aquella voz-¡Sakura chan!

Al girar su cabeza hacia atrás se encontró con el propietario.

-Naruto…- susurro en voz baja para después empezar a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro_-"No… no es verdad" "No vas a volver engañarme, Uchiha"._

-¡Sakura chan apresúrate! ¡Por fin nos llaman a una misión! ¡La vieja se enojara si no llegamos a tiempo!

No quería dejarse engañar, pero las ganas de acercarse y propinarle un fuerte y amistoso golpe por la forma en la que había llamado a su maestra no sobraban, todo se veía igual a Naruto, su cuerpo, su cara, su ropa e incluso su personalidad alegre ante las misiones, su forma de llamarle, hasta había incluido el cariñoso sufijo al final de su nombre tan característico de él.

-Naruto_…"Sera malo llamarle, aunque solo sea un genjutsu"…_

Ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar, una rápida y conocida sombra se había puesto en frente de Naruto levantando su chidori y estrellándolo contra su pecho, Naruto no perdió el tiempo y también levanto su mano con el rasengan para estrellarlo en el pecho de su atacante.

-Naruto, Sasuke…- susurro mientras cubría su boca, la sangre llenaba la escena, ambos habían atravesado sus pechos dejando sus manos incrustadas-¡No!

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a correr al lado opuesto_…"Tengo que salir de este maldito genjutsu"_… era lo único que procesaba su mente, de repente fue como si perdiera el suelo, se sintió caer hasta aterrizar sobre sus rodillas y manos en un escenario diferente, el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde, me perdí en el camino de la vida…- dijo el hombre de cabellos grises a un costado de ella mientras sostenía su libro naranja tapando su cara.

-¡Llegas tarde Kakashi sensei!-dijo la voz acusadora, la escena era muy familiar para Sakura, se levanto y observo su cuerpo, llevaba su atuendo ninja- ¿Verdad Sakura chan?

Sakura volteo a ver a su amigo rubio, en cuanto lo vio soltó un pequeño grito de terror mientras retrocedía un poco, Naruto se encontraba de pie al lado de ella regalándole una sonrisa, pero su cuerpo estaba todo herido y cubierto de sangre, ríos y ríos carmesís salían del agujero en su pecho.

-Sakura chan ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado el rubio mientras intentaba acercarse, pero la chica retrocedía- Kakashi sensei algo malo le ocurre a Sakura chan.

-ahh… ¿Te pasa algo Sakura?- pregunto bajando su libro naranja ganándose otro grito de la pobre chica, Kakashi se encontraba en el mismo estado de la última vez que lo vio, incluyendo su ojo, no estaba ,la sangre de aquel hueco recorría toda su cara.

Sakura seguía retrocediendo hasta que sintió chocar con algo, quiso despegarse de él, pero unas fuertes manos la agarraron de sus brazos impidiéndole moverse.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?...- una voz susurro en su oído, ella giro su cabeza lo mas que podían para lograr ver a Sasuke en el mismo estado que Naruto incluyendo la herida sangrante en el pecho, eran sus manos lo que la sostenían.

-¡qué bueno que llegas teme! ¡Ahora si podemos irnos!- gritaba exaltado el ninja rubio, Sakura no podía creer su felicidad, ¿acaso no le dolía? ¿Aquella herida arrojaba demasiada sangre?.. Aquella herida que ella no había podido sanar.

-¡No!- grito mientras negaba con la cabeza, las lágrimas amenazaban por hacer su aparición, ella solamente empezó a luchar frenéticamente contra el agarre de Sasuke- ¡Suéltame!

-Sakura creo que no estás bien… la herida en tu ojo a comenzado a sangrar- Dijo su sensei mientras se acercaba cada vez mas. Sakura podía sentir como el líquido rojo empezaba a traspasar la venda y correr por su mejilla.

-¡Sakura chan! ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?! ¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntaba asustado el rubio mientras se acercaba y estiraba su mano hacia su cara intentando quitar las vendas.

-¡No! ¡Aléjense! – Alejo el rostro violentamente de Naruto mientras se retorcía ante el agarre de Sasuke, los tres hombres estaban rodeándola y el aroma a sangre que desprendía de ellos la hacía querer vomitar.

-Ella no está bien Kakashi, Naruto…- dijo Sasuke serio mientras repartía miradas con ellos, los tres asintieron, de pronto Sakura sintió como Sasuke la arrastraba hacia atrás.

Otra vez se sintió caer hasta que su espalda se detuvo con algo frio, varias manos la sostenían manteniéndola en su lugar, cuando logro abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso del hospital.

-Tranquila Sakura chan vamos a ayudarte…- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras mantenía su brazo y pierna derecha en su pegada al suelo. Los tres hombres la estaban sosteniendo dejándola inmóvil.

Sakura pudo observar el hospital, las enfermeras y médicos estaban en el mismo estado que su equipo, con heridas, derramando sangre, otros mutilados, pero aun así caminaban como si no pasara nada. Se retorció nerviosa, podía jurar que a más de una de esas personas las vio muertas en el mismo estado que estaban ahora.

-Tranquilízate Sakura… mira ya llegaron, creo que ellos podrán tranquilizarte…- le dijo su sensei con una sonrisa en su rostro cubierto.

-¿Sakura?...- esa voz era bastante conocida.

- ¡No!- Sakura empezó a luchar con locura, no podía, no quería verlos. Sonrientes se acercaban los cuerpos de sus padres ante ella, con suerte podía reconocerlo, era difícil entre tanta sangre-¡Ellos no! ¡Aléjense! ¡No!.

-Tranquila cariño, ya estamos aquí-Dijo cariñosamente su madre, de repente miles y miles de litros de sangre empezaron a salir por las heridas de todos, pero aun así seguían sosteniéndola y dirigiendo sus manos a su ojo vendado.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Itachi!- gritaba desesperadamente sentía que se iba a ahogar entre tanta sangre.

* * *

Itachi se dirigió corriendo hacia la niña sentada en el suelo, gritaba y lloraba con los ojos cerrados mientras se jalaba sus cabellos con tanta desesperación que parecía que se los iba a arrancar, se dio cuenta, el ojo había comenzado a sangrar.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! - gritaba mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la sacudía de adelante hacia atrás, pero la chica seguía sin responder. Entonces levanto su mano derecha y la abofeteo -¡Sakura! ¡Reacciona!.

Quedo con su cabeza hacia un lado por el golpe, por fin abrió los ojos, pero en ese mismo momento se arrojo al pecho de Itachi mientras le daba leves golpes con los puños.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta!- Siguió repitiendo esas palabras por un momento, Itachi había colocado su mano en su espalda para tranquilizarla, después de unos dos minutos la chica se calmo-Nunca… ¡nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!- esta vez lo empujo lejos de ella.

Tanto Sakura como el Uchiha comenzaron a ponerse de pie, todo se quedo en silencio por un momento.

-Hpm…- bufo indiferente- Creí que ya estarías preparada para esto…

-¿Por qué tu maldita obsesión con esto?- pregunto con voz venenosa volteando hacia otro lado mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, se detuvo hasta ver que lo que emanaba de uno de los ojos no era exactamente agua.

- Ya te dije, quiero que estés preparada ante todo…

-¡No entiendo!... ¡ya se dominar los genjutsus del sharingan, incluso aprendí algunos nuevos gracias al cuarto dojutsu!...Entonces… ¡¿Por qué rayos tengo que aprender a salir del tsukuyomi?!

-Puede que bajas a necesitarlo…

-Pero…

-¡Ya basta!... ¡Es todo por hoy!- grito con voz autoritaria- Vámonos… comienza a ser frio, no será bueno para ti- estas palabras fueron más calmadas, el solamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, Sakura lo siguió.

* * *

Todo el camino a casa fue silencioso, Sakura comenzaba a sentirse mareada, Itachi solo le lanzaba pequeñas miradas de cuidado. Por fin llegaron a casa y el Uchiha abrió la puerta, Sakura entro rápidamente para sentarse en el sofá de la sala, no quería caer desmayada, el mareo comenzaba a vencerla, Itachi paso por el frente dejándola sola, ella solamente comenzó a quitar los vendajes.

-Déjame ver…- Dijo Itachi enfrente de ella poniéndose a su altura, pero antes había dejado lo que eran vendas y un cuenco de agua en la mesa, el Uchiha tomo su rostro con una mano, para después tomar un paño húmedo y comenzar a limpiarla- No te muevas

Así estuvo unos minutos repitiendo el mismo procedimiento, mojaba el paño en el cuenco con agua y después comenzaba a limpiarla, por fin termino, el agua había adquirido un color rojizo y su ojo había dejado de sangrar.

-Ábrelo…- Dijo suavemente, Sakura le obedeció- Parece que todo está bien- Se levantó y puso unas nuevas vendas en sus manos.

-G-gracias…-le dijo en voz baja, después comenzó a vendarse, pero la distrajo los movimientos del Uchiha, este caminaba directamente hacia la puerta-¿A dónde vas?

-Vuelvo en unas horas, no me tardo- le dijo sin responder a su pregunta para después salir por la puerta.

Sakura termino de vendarse, después se quedo observando la puerta por la que había salido el Uchiha, no era la primera vez que peleaban ya habían pasado 7 meses desde su encuentro con él y ya casi un año desde el acontecimiento de Konoha. Durante ese tiempo ya había aprendido a convivir con Itachi, también había aprendido a pelear con él, todo gracias a su entrenamiento, el poseedor del sharingan llegaba a ser, incluso, más estricto que la misma Tsunade, y ella era necia por naturaleza, a veces se le olvidaba que Itachi era el sensei aquí.

Camino hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde se encontraba uno de los documentos prohibidos del clan Uchiha: genjutsus. Ella no entendía el por qué de la necesidad de Itachi de que aprendiera a salir del tsukoyomi.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde la partida del Uchiha mayor, Sakura había hecho de todo: ya había leído el libro, había tomado un baño, había vuelto a leer, había cenado y ahora volvía a "leer", si así le podía llamar ya que su concentración estaba en la puerta, ya había oscurecido e Itachi no aparecía.

_-_**"Tal vez nos abandono"…"Esto pasaría tarde o temprano, es muy difícil tratar contigo"**

-Hpm… eso no me interesa, es mejor para mi, ya aprendí todo lo que debería saber, el no me hará falta…-Dijo indiferente hasta notar la primera expresión al comienzo de su oración- _"Estúpido Uchiha"_- Dijo bajando la cabeza y dejando caer el libro.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Itachi que cargaba un montón de leña, el frio entro junto con él, Sakura se levanto y pego más su suéter a su cuerpo.

-Hola- dicho como si nada pasara ignorando la mirada enojada de la chica.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto seria.

-Hpm… ¿Preocupada?- dijo divertido

- Hpm… claro que no, no empieces a ver cosas que no existen- le respondió altanera y con orgullo.

-Hpm- respondió con el monosílabo.

-hpm- respondió de la misma forma

-¿Hpm?- Levanto una ceja de intriga el Uchiha

-¿Hpm?..- Sakura se preguntaba por qué su expresión, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba usando aquel monosílabo- ¡Idiota!- Grito y se dio la vuelta para que no viera el leve sonrojo de vergüenza.

Itachi cogió la leña y se dirigió a la chimenea mientras la acomodaba.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-El clima es muy frió si no quieres morir de hipotermia, quédate callada y acéptala.- Sakura se quedo callada observando al Uchiha- Ya esta… me harías los honores.

-¿Uh?...

El Uchiha levanto su mano hacia la chimenea, en ese momento Sakura sabia a que se refería, hizo un par de sellos, llevo su mano a su boca dejando salir el fuego que apuntaba directo a la leña, pero fue demasiada e hizo que la sala se llenara un poco de humo.

-Aprende a mejorar el fluido del fuego…- dijo el Uchiha mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro dispersando el humo.

-¡Se cómo hacerlo!..- le respondió mientras hacía lo mismo que él- solo que estoy enojada…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Nada!...iré por los mantas- después de decir eso subió por las escaleras mientras Itachi admiraba el fuego.

Regreso con lo que eran varias mantas, frazadas y almohadas, coloco todo en su lugar, dejando una gran separación entre su nuevo sensei y ella, rápidamente se sentó entre los doblajes llevando sus rodillas a su pecho y arropándose lo más que podía con las mantas, Itachi tenía razón el clima ya era muy frió desde hace algunas semanas, así que se sentía bien tener ese fuego, había sido una buena idea de su parte.

-L-lo sie-ento…- dijo casi en un susurro

-Hpm… ¿Por qué?... por la pelea… - dijo volteándola a ver- no es la primera que tenemos.

-Si… pero esta vez te veías bastante molesto- dijo un poco avergonzada mientras se ocultaba cada vez mas entre las mantas.

-Solamente es que a veces logras sacarme de quicio… molestia- dijo acercándose a ella y chocando sus dedos índice y medio con su frente en un suave golpe, le pareció divertido ver la sorpresa y sonrojo de la chica, después se fue a sentar a su lugar.

-Es que no entiendo tus métodos- le respondió mientras se tocaba la frente donde la había golpeado Itachi- Sabia exactamente el objetivo de tus métodos anteriores, así que aunque me quejaba los realizaba… pero ahora no entiendo… por qué quieres que aprenda esto… porque me haces ver esas cosas tan horribles…

- intento prepararte para que te puedas proteger…

-¿Protegerme de qué?

-De mi…- dijo serio mientras miraba el fuego todo se quedo en silencio por un segundo.

-De ti… ¿Por qué?

-Escucha Sakura ¿Cuáles son tus objetivos principales al realizar este jutsu? – soltó esa pregunta de golpe sorprendiendo a la chica.

- Salvar a mi equipo… proteger a Naruto y a Sasuke del destino que les espera…- respondió segura.

-Entonces cuando regreses …yo seré tu enemigo- todo se quedo en silencio vio que Sakura iba a hablar así que decidió interrumpirla- No solo como Akatsuki… también de una forma más personal…

-¿De qué hablas?...- pregunto Sakura confundida y aunque no lo quisiera admitir algo asustada.

-Tus objetivos van a contrarrestar con mis objetivos en ese tiempo… y conozco fácilmente como reaccionaria el yo del pasado ante esa amenaza… créeme que no dudare en lastimarte o incluso matarte…

-Entonces ¿es muy probable que tenga que enfrentarme a ti cuando regrese?...

- Si… por eso te pediré una cosa más…- se acerco hacia ella poniéndola más nerviosa, a pesar de los ojos negros sin vida, su mirada se veía seria pero decidida- Si por alguna razón de los cambios que se produzcan en el futuro, Sasuke no puede matarme… tu tendrás que hacerlo Sakura…


	7. Soledad

Hola, lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar,pero por si surgen dudas si la historia va a continuar , voy a aclarar.

No importa el tiempo que tarde en actualizar no voy a botar la historia, el día en que desee cancelarla yo me voy a tomar la molestia de informar

Gracias por leer y espero disfruten este capitulo :)

Pd: Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo 7: Soledad

-¿Matarte?...

-La única forma en que garantices la seguridad de Sasuke, es que yo desaparezca completamente del camino…Yo seguiré queriendo llevar a cabo mi estúpido plan… y si lo dejas pasar… puede que termines de la misma forma que ahora.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida, había algo de dolor en las palabras del Uchiha, pero tenía la intriga de algo mas, algo que desde hace tiempo no se atrevía a preguntar.

-Itachi… ¿Cuál era tu plan?

El uchiha guardo silencio por un momento.

-Hpm…Sabía que lo preguntarías tarde o temprano… bueno creo que mereces saberlo, después de todo tu también estas involucrada ya en esto- dijo con una sonrisa causada por el atrevimiento de su pregunta- ya conoces la historia detrás de la masacre del clan Uchiha ¿Verdad?

-Si…

-Está bien eso nos ahorrara tiempo… ya conoces mis razones para matar a mi clan, el por qué de mis demás acciones es el mismo: proteger a Sasuke...- hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió hablando- yo esperaba que Sasuke se vengara de los ancianos de Konoha, pero solo de ellos, diera a conocer la verdad ante Konoha, así el seria un héroe y le regresaría su prestigio al clan Uchiha y por último que encontrara la felicidad en su hogar…

Todo se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, Itachi miraba el fuego con una sonrisa nostálgica y Sakura simplemente lo miraba, en ese momento comprendió la triste historia del Uchiha mayor, acusado por su pueblo, obligado a matar a su familia, el soporto todo eso y todo… ¿Por qué? …para proteger a su hermano. Itachi realmente quería a Sasuke, ella nunca tuvo hermanos, no tenia hermanos mayores que la protegieran, ni un hermano pequeño a quien proteger, pero tenía a su equipo, ellos se habían convertido en sus hermanos, así que podía comprender ese sentimiento de protección, un sentimiento que Itachi se había atrevido a llegar al límite, sin importar si esto lo destinaba a un futuro oscuro, sin felicidad, un futuro que él no merecía. Entonces pensó…

-Itachi… si quieres yo podría… cambiar tu destino también…- le dijo llamando su atención

-No- respondió cortante

-Pero… ¡¿por qué no?!

-Solamente te pido esos dos favores, Sakura… lo demás no importa…

-¡Claro que importa!... ¡Tú no merecías esto y lo sabes!¡Así que no actúes como si no te importara- le grito enojada, realmente odiaba a los mártires- ¡No me digas que no te gustaría seguir viviendo aquí en Konoha, al lado de tus padres, al lado de Sasuke!...Esa sería otra forma de asegurar la felicidad de Sasuke… ¡¿Por qué no quieres tomar la oportunidad cuando la tienes en frente?!...¡¿Por qué quieres actuar como un sacrificio?!

El Uchiha lanzo un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Por supuesto que me gustaría… Yo sería feliz, Sasuke sería feliz… - la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció y volteo a verla con una expresión seria-pero que hay de ti…

-¿Uh?... ¡¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?!- pregunto o más bien grito confundida y enojada por la actitud del hombre.

-Digamos que cambiaste ese pasado, entonces habrá serias consecuencias en el futuro, sobre ti y los demás… tu meta es estar con tu equipo, Sakura,… no te desvíes de esa meta, yo estaré bien si logras salvar a Sasuke, es más de lo que puedo pedir…

Sakura se quedo callada y pensando, Itachi estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por la seguridad y felicidad de Sasuke, era el motivo por el que estaba aquí con ella, y por esa razón ella le debía un gran favor, por lo menos cumpliría sus peticiones.

-Itachi…- le llamo con voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sin verla a los ojos.

-¿Mañana podemos intentarlo de nuevo?...

- por supuesto- le dijo mientras le sonreía con orgullo, pero no era orgullo propio, Itachi estaba orgulloso de ella. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la cara de la muchacha.- Oye… no pongas esa cara tan triste.

-A que te refieres…

-No actúes hacia mí con tristeza o lastima, prácticamente casi somos iguales, Sa-ku-ra…

- ¡Claro que no!, se que quieres proteger a Sasuke, es tu hermano y lo entiendo, pero no tienes que dar tu vida en el proceso, no tienes que llevar todo esto al extremo.

-¿Extremo?... ¿no es lo mismo que tú estás haciendo?...

-¿Eh?- pregunto con una ceja de interrogación.

-Se que con el paso del tiempo un equipo se llega a convertir en tu familia, en tus amigos… Obviamente deseas protegerlos…pero nunca había conocido a alguien que se atreviera a ir a tales extremos… pudiste haber muerto… ¿Acaso la locura te consumió tanto para hacer algo que ni yo me atreví a llevar a cabo?...

-¿Tu? … ¿Atreví?

-Sí, cuando yo tenía 13 años fui elegido como sujeto de prueba, pero ni siquiera yo sería capaz de realizar semejante locura… vi demasiados ninjas muriendo de forma horrible, sufriendo por encontrar ese dojutsu...- le dijo mientras veía como ella se sorprendía con cada palabra que decía- Así que no soy el único que lleva las cosas al extremo….

Sakura se quedo callada, Itachi sonrió creyendo que había ganado la batalla verbal.

-Pero… Hay una clara diferencia entre tú y yo…- dijo con una voz seria.

-Así… ¿Cuál es, niña?

-Yo no voy a actuar como una mártir para ellos… yo voy a salvarlos, pero no voy a sacrificarme en el proceso, encontrare su felicidad y la mía también… así que no somos iguales.

-Hpm… espero que puedas lograr eso…

-Voy a lograrlo no lo dudes… en este mundo no se necesitan mártires…nadie debería desempeñar ese papel…- dijo con algo de ira en su voz mientras apretaba sus puños junto con las mantas- yo los salvare, no voy a dejarlos sufrir esta vez…

-Me alegra ver que Sasuke tuvo compañeros como ustedes… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al suelo- ¿Fueron un buen equipo?...

-éramos un equipo algo diferente al resto…- le contesto con una sonrisa nostálgica- Naruto y Sasuke siempre peleaban, yo… no era de mucha ayuda… pero aun así funcionaba, de alguna extraña forma logramos permanecer unidos un largo tiempo…

Sakura sonreía con nostalgia mientras que Itachi verificaba sus dudas y ya las había comprobado, estaba listo para el siguiente movimiento, solo rogaba que Sakura cooperara.

-Puedo notar en tu mirada el gran cariño que les tenias y cuan importantes eran para ti- dijo sonriendo también, pero hizo desaparecer su sonrisa para comunicar las siguientes palabras- pero también hay un deje de ira y rencor en tu voz…

Sakura cambio su expresión a una seria y preocupada mientras el Uchiha mayor continuaba con sus palabras.

-Se la razón de tu debilidad ante mi genjutsu… temes a que yo encuentre algo que no quieres que vea- con esas palabras Sakura cambio su cara de preocupación a una de ira- no te preocupes, yo no he visto nada, pero si continuas con ese temor jamás podremos avanzar…

-Así que esperas que yo te cuente todo a ti…- lo interrumpió algo enojada descifrando su plan.

-No se trata de que me tengas la confianza suficiente o no- respondió con voz firme- de quien tratas ocultarlo es de mi, ¡maldita sea prácticamente soy un cadáver! ¡¿A qué demonios les tienes miedo?! ¡¿Acaso te importa que yo piense algo mal de ti?! ¡Crees que no he visto tu encantadora fosa de cadáveres!

-¡Eres un idiota!... ¡Son cosas que no te incumben!- respondió enojada volteándose hacia el otro lado- Además… si no has hurgado en mis recuerdos… ¿Cómo sabes afectarme con tu genjutsu?...

-Simplemente lo supuse-respondió esta vez más calmado, no era conveniente otra pelea, Sakura se volteo hacia él para escucharlo- Por tu situación sabía muy bien que tus amigos y familia serian un gran golpe emocional en tu estado, pero algo sin lugar a dudas me sorprendió…cuando te mostré a tus padres, esperaba que empezaras a llorar o algo parecido, no que actuaras de esa forma tan violenta.

Sakura se quedo callada con la mirando hacia abajo.

-Algo paso entre tus padres y tu, y también entre tu equipo… y eso es un obstáculo para ti, jamás lograremos avanzar si sigues con ese temor, es tu decisión….

Sakura se quedo en silencio apretando las mantas, no daba señales de ceder, así que Itachi lanzo un largo suspiro mientras se preparaba para levantarse, hasta que la voz de Sakura lo detuvo.

-El primer problema paso en la guerra- Itachi volvió a sentarse, para escucharla, estaba feliz de que la chica cediera por fin- Durante el camino que recorrimos a Konoha, confiábamos en el mensaje y que la aldea estuviera desalojada cuando Madara llegara, así que nos dábamos leves minutos para descansar, además de que varios ninjas llevaban heridas de la guerra, tenían que estar preparados, así que yo era una de las personas encargadas de curarlos.

Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire, como si intentase reunir valor para continuar.

-Yo acababa de curar a un grupo de ninjas, cuando…

_**Flash back**_

_Estaba cansada pero era su trabajo, le habían dado un pequeño receso para reponer energía, las píldoras del soldado también la estaban ayudando. _

_Sakura se movía entre los arboles con cuidado, estaba buscando a Naruto, desde que llego no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo y estaba preocupada, ella sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía el camino que en este momento estaban recorriendo._

_Por fin lo encontró, pero no solo a él, al parecer todos los 9 novatos, el equipo de Gai sensei y su sensei estaban reunidos, Sakura no sabía si llegar e interrumpir las palabras que su amigo rubio decía, pero por la cara de los espectadores, no parecían buenas._

_Se disponía a llegar y averiguar el significado de esa reunión hasta que logro escuchar unas leves palabras._

_-Sakura chan no puede saberlo…- dijo el rubio con voz seria._

_Sakura se movió al árbol más cercano y ocultando todo rastro de su presencia._

_-Naruto ¿Estás seguro?- interrumpió su sensei._

_-No tienes que hacer esto…- le prosiguió el joven del clan Nara._

_Naruto solo se quedo callado en dirección opuesta a sus compañeros._

_-N-naruto kun...p-por fa-a vor…- la chica de ojos a perlados se dirigía tímidamente hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos, intento tomarlo del hombro mientras gimoteaba- n-no hag-gas es-sto._

_La mano de Hinata estaba cerca al hombro de Naruto, pero él se aparto bruscamente, mostrándoles a todos una cara seria pero decidida._

_-¡Todos entiendan de una vez! ¡Es mi decisión! ¡No puedo ser llamado ninja si no puedo proteger a mis amigos! ¡No abandonare a Konoha… pero tampoco voy a abandonar a Sasuke!_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio como si reflexionaran las palabras del ninja rubio, la hyuuga retrocedió varios pasos hasta llegar a los demás, ahogándose sus lágrimas. Sakura quería descubrir que pasaba, pero sentía que a ella no le correspondía saberlo, así que opto por seguir espiando._

_-¿Estas consiente de las consecuencias, Naruto?_

_- Si, Kakashi sensei, es muy probable que uno de los dos muramos en batalla… en peor caso ambos- Su rostro cambio a una sonrisa trágica- Pero estoy preparado para lo que sea… si esta es la única forma de detener a Sasuke y a la vez protegerlo a él y a Konoha , entonces estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo._

_Todos tenían diferentes reacciones, unos mostraban sonrisas dolorosas, otros lloraban, otros simplemente estaban callados con caras tristes, pero todos mostraban esa mirada de apoyo hacia Naruto, los había convencido. Entonces el ninja menor de traje verde dio un paso a adelante._

_-Naruto kun sus acciones son respetadas ante todos nosotros, sin duda son una gran muestra de heroísmo… pero ¿qué tiene que ver Sakura san en todo esto?...no creo que debamos hacerle eso…_

_Todos incluyendo Sakura esperaban la respuesta._

_-Una cosa es proteger a Sasuke y otra a Konoha, pero también debo proteger a Sakura chan por separado- Naruto miro fijamente a su sensei- Kakashi sensei usted más que nadie sabe de los acontecimientos de mi primera pelea con Sasuke…_

_Kakashi asintió mientras prestaba exclusiva atención a su alumno._

_-Si tú no hubieras llegado a detenernos…. Probablemente Sakura chan estaría muerta- Naruto apretó sus puños mientras recordaba aquella escena- no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir._

_-Naruto ¿Por qué no intentas hablarlo con ella?- pregunto esta vez Ino limpiándose las lagrimas._

_-Sakura chan es muy terca y en momentos así llega a ser bastante imprudente- le respondió el rubio rascándose la nuca- estoy seguro que intentara interponerse ante la pelea… y en esos momentos ninguno de los dos se podrá detener… y dudo que esta vez Kakashi sensei y algunos de ustedes llegue a tiempo…_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio, Sakura no podía, mas bien no quería creer las palabras de Naruto, ¿en verdad el planeaba sacrificarse? Naruto se dio cuenta de la desconfianza de sus demás compañeros._

_-¡Por favor! – Llamo la atención de todos con su grito desesperado- no dejen que Sakura chan se acerque al campo de batalla…. ¡es muy probable que pierda un amigo, no me hagan perder dos!_

_Naruto se quedo sin aliento mientras que todos los demás guardaban silencio, Naruto ya casi estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Su viejo sensei se acerco hacia él._

_-Naruto…- dijo captando la atención del rubio- tienes mi palabra que nada le pasara a Sakura mientras yo pueda evitarlo- Termino sus palabras y le regalo una sonrisa escondida en su máscara, Naruto le respondió de la misma forma._

_En ese momento todos se acercaron a Naruto, entregándole su palabra, sakura por su parte seguía escondida, su respiración era irregular, quería llorar pero no podía, había clavado las uñas en el tronco del árbol como un intento de comprimir sus gritos que amenazaban por salir._

_-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser- se repetía mientras clavaba mas la uñas lastimándose-Naruto… ¿por qué?_

_Sus sentidos eran ajenos a las palabras de confianza de sus compañeros, se sentía traicionada, humillada, en fin había un sin número de palabras para describir sus emociones en este momento. De repente el llamado se dio a conocer era hora de partir, Sakura se apresuro y avanzo antes de que sus compañeros la descubrieran._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Su pequeñas manos apretaban con fuerza las mantas y su boca se quedo silenciosa, Itachi repaso cada parte de la historia que le había contado intentando encontrar las emociones de la pelirosa, era algo difícil ya que su cara estaba escondida entre sus cabellos cortos.

-así que… básicamente te dejaron atrás…-dijo el Uchiha para romper el silencio que se había presentado.

-Si… - le respondió sin voltearlo a ver- "eres una MOLESTIA, así que no te entrometes en asuntos que siempre fueron de los dos"… básicamente eso intento decirme Naruto.

-Tal vez malinterpretaste esas palabras, el solo intentaba protegerte… si me contaste que casi mueres en su primera batalla, imagínate los resultados que surgirían al haber participado en la última.- le dijo con un rostro serio pero con voz sabia, como si de un padre o hermano se tratase.

-¡Prefiero mil veces morir en batalla, a los resultados que ahora se produjeron!-grito enojada, amenazando con llorar- ¡¿si tanto quería protegerme porque no se preocupo por lo que sentiría si los dos morían?!¡¿Por qué no pensó en los resultados que ahora mismo estoy viviendo?! … Siempre era: "Esforcémonos juntos Sakura chan y traigamos de vuelta a sasuke"… eso no eran más que palabras…- termino de hablar para después esconder su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras se cubría más con la manta.

Itachi por su parte no sabía que pensar, su amigo solo intento protegerla, pero en parte sakura tenía razón, esta chica se había esforzado por su equipo y prácticamente al final solo fue un espectador, que observo lentamente como se destruían sus seres queridos.

Itachi no se había dado cuenta pero sakura había levantado su cabeza, para comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

-Eso no es todo- sus palabras interrumpieron sus pensamientos para volverle a poner atención- Cuando llegamos a Konoha, se puso en marcha el plan de Naruto, incluso Chizune san participo, me enviaron al hospital, mientras los demás peleaban…

_**Flash back**_

_-¿Ya te enteraste?... Dicen que Sasuke Uchiha se ha presentado en el campo de batalla…_

_Sakura logro escuchar aquellas palabras, instantáneamente se tenso y agudizo sus sentidos para escuchar mejor._

_-La llegada de ese traidor solo representa problemas para nosotros…- dijo el ninja medico como respuesta hacia su compañero- pero gracias a que tenemos la ayuda de Naruto Uzumaki de nuestro lado podemos resultar victoriosos._

_-¡Por supuesto!- celebro el ninja por el comentario de su compañero- todos los shinobis en el campo de batalla hablan de la pelea, recemos por que Naruto Uzumaki resulte victorioso y pueda terminar de una maldita vez esta guerra._

_Ante la palabra "batalla" Sakura salto de la sorpresa y poco a poco fue dejando de producir chakra con el que estaba curando al ninja herido sobre la camilla._

_¡Sakura!- regaño Chizune por su evidente disracción._

_-¡Sí!- le respondió firmemente para después volver a su trabajo- lo siento Chizune san- se disculpo mientras curaba al ninja pero su rostro aun mostraba preocupación y para Chizune esto no paso desapercibido._

_-Ellos estarán bien, Sakura-la consoló Chizune con una sonrisa, pero ni ella misma podía creerse esas palabras._

_Sakura solamente asintió como respuestas, no estaba con ánimos de una falsa sonrisa._

* * *

_Los minutos pasaron, minutos que para Sakura parecían ser horas, se mantenía enterada gracias a los murmullos y conversaciones de los shinobis que si tenían acceso al campo de batalla. Llego al momento de desesperación total, había estado curando lo más rápido que podía, con la ilusa idea que podría salir y dirigirse al campo de batalla, pero ese deseo no sería cumplido, se dio por vencida y dejar caer las manos que estaban curando a un shinobi._

_-¡Sakura!- le llamo la atención Shizune por su acción, pero esta vez Sakura no respondió- ¿Sakura?..._

_-L-lo si-iento Shuzune san- le dijo con voz quebrada mientras apretaba sus puños- ¡Ya no puedo seguir con esto!_

_Corrió rápidamente hacia la salida del hospital ignorando los gritos de Shizune, Sakura sabía que ella no se atrevería a perseguirla, Shizune si cumpliría su deber como ninja medico._

_Seguía corriendo deseosa de llegar al lugar de la pelea, pero una singular y conocida figura de tinta se interpuso en su camino._

_-¡Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunto el muchacho pálido mientras descendía de su ave de tinta- ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?_

_-Sa-ai…N-narut-to y Sa-asuk-ke…-dijo mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas, apenas podía articular palabras debido a la perdida de aliento por correr- ¡Tengo que llegar!_

_-¡Sakura! ¡No!- se altero por primera vez el ninja ambu, poniendo su cuerpo como barrera para evitar que corriera y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo._

_-¡Sai! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Suéltame!- grito mientras se revolvía intentado soltarse de su agarre._

_-Ellos van a estar bien, Sakura-le dijo intentando calmarla y negándole escapar._

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No es cierto!- grito lo más fuerte que podía esforzándose más por salir, estaba a punto enviarle un gran golpe a Sai hasta que una voz conocida la detuvo._

_-¡Sakura!_

_Sakura volteo para ver como los miembros estudiantes del equipo 10 hacían su aparición, en sus caras se veía la sorpresa de haber descubierto su presencia fuera del hospital, ellos estaban cooperando en el plan de Naruto._

_-Sakura, tu…- su amiga rubia no sabía que palabras decir._

_-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?- se adelanto a preguntar Shikamaru, a diferencia de Ino él había sido más directo._

_Sakura aprovecho y se libero del agarre de Sai, esta vez volteo todo su cuerpo y puso en su cara una expresión seria._

_-Se que Naruto y sasuke están peleando- no hubo tartamudeos en su voz, estaba decidida- tengo que ir con ellos._

_El silencio se hizo presente, todos compartían miradas de preocupación Sakura observo cómo Sai, Shikamaru y Chouji se ponían en posición rodeándola y bloqueando todas sus salidas, mientras que Ino se acercaba a ella._

_-Sakura… Vamos… regresemos al hospital…-le dijo lentamente con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano, Ino esperaba que ella la tomara._

_- No- le respondió con firmeza retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás- Lo siento Ino._

_-Sakura… por favor… Ellos estarán bien…_

_Esa maldita palabra que de nuevo la usaban para referirse a una mentira, Sakura se estremeció, ya no podía soportarlo más._

_-¡No es cierto! ¡Es una mentira! ¡Una maldita mentira! ¡Si eso fuera cierto! ¡¿Por qué Naruto les pidió que me mantuvieran alejada?!- después de gritar todas sus frustraciones se quedo sin aliento respirando entrecortadamente._

_Todos igualmente guardaron silencio, sus caras eran nerviosas y se miraban los unos a los otros esperando encontrar una respuesta de qué hacer, Shikamaru fue quien acabo con el silencio, se acerco a Sakura hasta estar enfrente de ella._

_-Sakura, vamos yo te llevare al hospital…- miro a los otros y asintieron, dejarían que Shikamaru se hiciera cargo, Sakura no se movía, así que intento tomarla del antebrazo._

_-¡No!- se aparto bruscamente de él._

_-Sakura, por favor entiende…_

_Sakura lo miro, era obvio que Shikamaru se había tomado la promesa de Naruto como algo personal, era parte de la personalidad del analista del clan Nara. Pero a Sakura no le importaba, no le importaban las palabras de Naruto, ni la promesa grupal que habían hecho, no podían detenerla._

_-¿Entender qué?... ¿qué quieren que me quede sin hacer nada mientras mis compañeros se matan entre sí?- dio un largo suspiro y le mostro unos ojos decididos al muchacho que tenía enfrente de ella.- Lo siento Shikamaru, pero la promesa que le hicieron a Naruto está lejos de importarme._

_-Es cierto que intento cumplir la promesa de un amigo… pero también intento recordarte tu deber como medico ninja…_

_Sakura se sorprendió ante estas palabras, era cierto, estaba rompiendo su código, casi se podrían decir que estaba traicionando a Konoha, pero extrañamente no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, Shikamaru no la engañaría con sus palabras._

_-Hay muchos más médicos en el hospital…_

_-Sakura, soy un líder de división, eres mi compañera, vivimos en la misma aldea, somos amigos ¿verdad?... Mi deber es evitar que muera la menos gente posible, igual que Naruto solo intento protegerte, todos intentamos protegerte…_

_Sakura bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños, lejos de tranquilizarla esas palabras lograron enojarla y lastimarla._

_-Yo no necesito que me protejan…_

_Shikamaru suspiro._

_-No quería llegar a esto, pero si es necesario llevarte en contra de tu voluntad, tendré que hacerlo… _

_Sakura se tenso y se puso en defensa, mientras Sai y Shikamaru se acercaban, pero algo los detuvo._

_-¡Shikamaru!- era Chouji quien había gritado, de repente un grupo de 8 zetsus blancos salían de la nada, con ataques violentos, preparados para atacar._

_Cada uno empezó a defenderse de los ataques, Sakura sabía que esta era una oportunidad perfecta para escapar, pero por otra parte sabia que la situación se pondría difícil con sus compañeros ya que el grupo era mínimo a comparación de los zetsus que al parecer se multiplicaba, Sai se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando hacer._

_-¡Sakura ¡… por favor…_

_Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sai no sabía si era falsa o verdadera, pero había un pequeño rastro de tristeza y perdón en la sonrisa, Sai entonces supo que era verdadera._

_-Sai… somos un equipo… detendré a Sasuke y a Naruto …y podremos estar todos juntos, voy a volver… hasta entonces sobrevive por favor…_

_Dicho esto golpeo el suelo ante los ojos sorprendidos de Sai, la tierra de cuartizo quedando como barrera para sus compañeros y los enemigos, ella estaba del otro extremo, entonces empezó a correr._

_-¡Sakura!- Sai grito sin saber que sería la última palabra que compartiría con ella, por un lado estaba triste por no poder cumplir su promesa, por otro estaba feliz por las palabras de Sakura al haberlo incluido en la palabra equipo e inconscientemente deseaba que las palabras de su compañera se hicieran realidad, rápidamente empezó a luchar otra vez._

* * *

_Sakura seguía corriendo, los derrumbes y explosiones se hacían más fuertes en su exterior, ya faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar, corrió con más fuerza hasta que una voz extremadamente conocida y familiar la detuvo de golpe._

_-¡Sakura!..._

_-¡¿Papá?!..._

_Sus ojos no podían creerlo, era su padre, su papá corriendo hacía ella en medio de una guerra, Sakura sabía que nadie había alcanzo a dejar la aldea, pero se había comenzado un rápido movimiento para desalojar a la mayor cantidad de aldeanos posibles, ella confiaba en que sus padres formarían parte de ese grupo, pero al parecer no._

_-Sakura… hija…- dijo su padre jadeando cuando estuvo en frente de ella._

_-¡Papá! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- dijo ella alterada- ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Tienes que irte ahora!_

_-No Sakura… tú… tienes que venir conmigo_

_-¿Por qué?... ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-¡Tu madre está en el hospital! ¡Esta herida!... ¡Necesita que la cures! ¡Te necesita!- tomo su mano con la intención de empezar a correr- ¡Vamos, hija, apresúrate!_

_Sakura no se movió a pesar de los jalones de su padre, no sabía que pensar, a caso el universo no quería que salvara a sus amigos, porque todo el mundo se empeñaba en detenerla. Su padre seguía con sus intentos de moverla, tenía que tomar una decisión rápido, ¿que era más importante? ¿Que estaba dispuesta a perder?_

_-¡Sakura!- grito el señor Haruno que ya estaba irritado por la inmovilidad de su hija._

_-Papá…- le respondió mientras desasía el agarre de su mano- no puedo ir, hay mas ninjas médicos en el hospital, ellos curaran a mamá._

_-Hija, pero ¿de qué estás hablando?_

_-Papá… ¡Mis compañeros están peleando!... ¡Si yo no llego a tiempo ellos…ellos!_

_-¡Sakura, pero nosotros somos tu familia!_

_-¡Ellos también son mi familia!_

_-Pero, hija…_

_-¡No puedo ir!..._

_La pelea entre padre e hija podría haber logrado continuar, si no fuera por una gran y sonora explosión que logro separarlos a ambos. Sakura se había caído unos cuantos metros del peligro, solo la habían cubierto pequeños e inofensivos escombros, tenia pequeños rasguños pero nada serio, se puso de pie y busco con la mirada a su padre._

_-¡Sakura, hija!_

_Sakura volteo, hacia el lugar del sonido, encontró que su padre no había contado con la misma suerte de ella, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre los escombros y un hilo de sangre delgado resbalaba por su boca._

_-¡Papá!- grito para correr hacía el a pesar de los dolores musculares._

_Rápidamente y con ayuda de su chakra empezó a levantar los escombros que aprisionaban a su padre, gracias a su fuerza no era tarea difícil hasta que su vista comenzó a nublarse. Entonces pensó, no podía seguir utilizando el chakra de esa manera, las curaciones en el hospital la habían dejado agotada, y si seguía así no podría curar a su padre, ni tampoco a Naruto o Sasuke, además quedaban pocos escombros, con ayuda de su fuerza natural era suficiente._

_-Hija, apresúrate, tenemos que regresar lo antes posible._

_Sakura seguía luchando por liberar a su padre, no le habían gustado las palabras que habían salido de su boca pero aun así debía sacarlo, de repente su cuerpo se paralizo y dejo de moverse._

_-¿Sakura?- llamo el señor Haruno a su hija inmóvil, pero esta no respondía- ¡Sakura! ¡Hija! ¡¿Qué pasa?!_

_El señor Haruno no podía ver lo que Sakura veía en su posición, un grupo de 7 no ¡10 zetsus! Se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se encontraban. Sakura reacciono y empezó a jalar con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de su padre, los escombros sobre el eran pocos pero aun así era difícil, se estaba desesperando en su estado era muy difícil pelear contra ese grupo sin acabar con todo su chakra agotado y eso arruinaría sus planes y condenaría a sus compañeros, tenía que huir y tenía que hacerlo rápido._

_-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunto asustado el señor Haruno por la reacción violenta de su hija._

_-Papá…- le llamo con una voz quebrada mientras dejaba de luchar, sabía que no había tiempo de salvar a su padre y si lo hacía perdería a Naruto y a Sasuke, ya había tomado la respuesta de la pregunta que se había hecho al principio._

_-¿Sakura?- su padre se confundió mas cuando poco a poco y con su mano temblorosa soltó la mano de él, su hija ya no luchaba por salvarlo, dio una última mirada y salió corriendo a hacia enfrente._

_-¡Sakura!_

_Sakura se tapo los oídos con las manos y corrió más fuerte sin mirar atrás, no quería, no podía oír los gritos de su padre, los gritos que sin lugar a dudas era los de sus últimos momentos._

_**Fin de**__**Flash back**_

-El resto de la historia ya la conoces…-dijo sin atreverse a mirar a Itachi, el por su cuenta no respondió y a Sakura le incomodaba el silencio- ¡Dime algo de una maldita vez!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-No lo sé, lo que sea… ¿Qué es lo que piensas al respecto?

-¿Qué piensas tu al respecto?

-¿Qué pienso yo? ¿Quieres saber que pienso yo?...-dijo apretando las sabanas en sus manos mientras soportaba la molesta picadura que provocaban sus lagrimales- ¡Pienso que soy una maldita asesina! ¡Prácticamente traicione a mi aldea! ¡Si Konoha existiera estuviera pudriéndome en prisión!

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¡Por dios soy un ninja medico, o al menos lo era! ¡Mi deber es salvar vidas, no acabar con ellas! ¡Yo mate a mis compañeros! ¡Yo mate a mate sensei! ¡Yo mate a mis padre!- después de decir eso empezó de a respirar de manera irregular y escondió su cara entre las mantas.

Itachi observo a la joven desesperada que ahora era su alumna, sonreía internamente ya no había secretos, pero una parte de él sentía una enorme compasión por la pequeña Konoichi , había sacrificado tantas cosas y al final solo logro quedarse sola.

-Sakura… ¿Te arrepientes?

Sakura levanto su cara y la miro confundida- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho lo que hiciste?... Intento decirte, el futuro de tu equipo ya estaba condenado…- ante esas palabras Sakura puso una cara seria- Durante el lapso de tiempo que estuviste en el campo de batalla tuviste dos opciones, la primera que fue la que tomaste y te llevo a este futuro, la segunda, si hubieras elegido regresar al hospital o escuchar a tus compañeros, posiblemente te hubiera llevado a dos futuros, uno: Morir o dos: tal vez estar con tus padres o algunos de tus compañeros VIVOS en alguna parte.

Sakura se quedo pensando en las palabras de Itachi, después de una pequeña reflexión tenía su respuesta

-No- respondió decidida- si hubiera querido ese futuro no abría hecho caso omiso a las palabras de mi sensei de ir hacía la otra aldea, además mi meta es salvar a mi equipo, no importa todo lo que tuve o tenga que perder por ellos, yo voy a salvarlos.

-¿Por qué estas tan enfocada en hacer eso?- el Uchiha mayor ya no soportaba las ansias de hacer esa pregunta, no quería inmiscuir en las cosas personales de esa chica, pero realmente se preguntaba por qué el empeño de lograr esa meta.

-Porque quiero devolverles el favor…- Sakura sonrió- prácticamente ellos me salvaron.

-¿Salvarte de qué?

-De mi misma…

Un silencio vino al término de esa oración, Itachi no comprendía.

-Es una larga historia…- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al ver la confusión del Uchiha.

-La noche también es larga- le respondió acomodando su cuerpo entre las almohadas, como si fuera una invitación para que empezara a narrar.

-Ya fueron suficientes historias sobre mí…

-Tú sabes todo de mi pasado… yo no sé nada sobre el tuyo, así que es justo… o será que- dijo Itachi mirándola fijamente- estas ocultando algo de nuevo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Está bien, tu ganas!- le grito Sakura molesta.

Itachi victorioso hizo un ademan con su mano en señal de que empezara a hablar.

-Yo… hace cuatro años… no era la mejor Kunoichi, ni siquiera podría ser llamada Kunoichi…

-¿Podrías ser mas especifica?

-Hpm… - Sakura gruño, algo le incomodaba de la historia y sabia que- Muchos ninjas tienen sueños, tienen metas, yo nunca tuve ninguno, ni siquiera sabía cuál era la razón por la cual quería entrar a la academia, supongo que era porque la mayoría de los niños de mi edad siguen ese camino.

Itachi seguía escuchando quería saber más sobre la ex compañera de su hermano menor. Sakura dio un largo suspiro para continuar.

-Una vez ahí, yo no serbia para nada… muchos niños sobresalen a temprana edad por sus talentos, pero yo no, era como una sombra, nadie notaba mi presencia excepto para burlarse de mi... tiempo después conocí a cierta persona, esa persona se convertiría en mi amiga, yo la admiraba pero a la vez la envidiaba, Ino era todo lo contrario a mí, ella era un miembro del clan Yanamaka, estaba lejos de ser la niña llorona que yo era, nadie la molestaba, ella me protegió y yo era confiada y feliz a su lado… pero esa amistad cargaba un toque de rivalidad, yo no quería vivir a sus espaldas… la rivalidad aumento por cierto motivo… pero gracias a ese problema halle mi primera meta…- Itachi noto como las mejillas de Sakura iban adquiriendo un color rojizo- mi nueva meta era vencer a Ino Yanamaka… y…- Sakura volteo la cabeza para no tener que verlo- y… ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

La sala quedó en silencio, solo se oía el ruido del fuego en la chimenea, Itachi había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente, Sakura había volteado a verlo con su cara sonrojada, Itachi no pudo aguantar más y estallo en risas.

-¡La novia… la novia de Sasuke!- repetía esa oración entre risas mientras cubría parte de su cara con el antebrazo derecho.

-¡Cállate! –Le grito Sakura con la cara roja a más no poder, realmente estaba sorprendida por ver a Itachi reír de ese modo, pero no podía disfrutarlo, le avergonzaba y enfurecía saber la razón de su risa - ¡¿No me escuchas?!... ¡He dicho que te calles! ¡Deja de reírte!... ¡Por dios, no sé de donde ves tanta gracias!

- Es solo que quiere decir… ¿que tú…que tu serias mi cuñada?- dijo Itachi intentando controlar sus risas.

-¡Idiota!- le grito, su sonrojo aumento mucho más, si era posible-¡Dije que quería ser su novia, nunca que quería casarme con él!

-¿En serio?- le pregunto Itachi con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno tal vez si deseaba un poco mas- dijo encogiendo su cabeza e inflando sus mejillas, Itachi no pudo evitar otra carcajada- ¡Pero… pero era solo una niña! ¡Fue hace mucho tiempo!- Itachi no paraba de burlarse- ¡Por favor, Sasuke era un chico codiciado, la mayoría de las chicas en la academia deseaban estar con él!

-Así que mi hermanito era muy popular…

-No estés tan orgulloso… era popular… pero también era un arrogante… siempre estaba rodeado de chicas pero nunca mostró interés por alguna de ellas.

-¿Eso te incluye a ti?

-Sasuke era maldito orgulloso, prepotente….- las mejillas de Sakura se volvían a poner rojas y se hinchaban mas mostrando su enojo, Itachi hacia esfuerzos para no reírse, Sakura parecía una niña pequeña, acusando a las actitudes de Sasuke con su hermano mayor- Siempre intentaba humillarnos a Naruto y a mí, siempre me llamaba molestia y me hacía sentir menos…

- lo de llamarte molestia es comprensible…- dijo Itachi convocándola.

-¡Maldito cadáver!, es mejor que no me provoques o desactivare el Edo Tensei…

-No serias capaz de hacer eso… tu me necesitas.

-¿Crees que solo porque necesito que me entrenes me detendría?

-No solo me necesitas para que te entrene

Sakura lo miro confundida.

-Soy la única persona aquí contigo…bueno, excepto cuando empiezas a hablar y a discutir sola… ¿realmente soportarías estar sola?

Sakura solo se quedo callada, sabía que tenía razón.

-Está bien algo no me cuadra- dijo Itachi para romper el silencio- si Sasuke actuaba así con ustedes ¿Por qué quieres salvarlo?

Sakura dio un largo suspiro para después mostrar una sonrisa nostálgica.

-A pesar de todos esos defectos, realmente fuimos un equipo… recuerdo que yo entre al equipo 7 con la meta de enamorar a Sasuke y derrotar a mi rival… pero durante ese tiempo conocí al verdadero Sasuke, al igual que su historia…mis sentimientos hacia él a veces me resultaban confusos, aun así yo pensaba que aun lo amaba incluso después de abandonar Konoha, no estaba segura sobre esos sentimientos, pero de una cosa si lo estaba, yo lo quería como se quiere a un amigo, a un compañero, a alguien de tu familia… solo deseaba que estuviera bien.

- Así que… ¿Sasuke fue quien te dio tu primera meta?

-Sí, pero más importante él y Naruto me dieron las fuerzas y la motivación para seguir, me dieron el propósito más grande de mi vida.

Sakura hizo una pequeña pausa, Itachi espero a que continuara.

-Al ser mi principal meta conquistar a un chico te has de imaginar que yo no era el mejor ninja entre mis compañeros, así que mis ideales tuvieron que cambiar. … Entre al equipo 7 deseando conquistar a Sasuke pero luego de sentirme pequeña e inútil ante mis compañeros yo quería superarlos, quería estar s u lado en las batallas, no protegida mirando sus espaldas… cuando Sasuke se fue de Konoha fue cuando realmente todo cambio, me motive a entrenar y ser mejor, ahora no solo para estar a la par con ellos, también para salvar a Sasuke. No me daba cuenta pero el tiempo en el que compartí ese sueño con Naruto fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Un pequeño momento de silencio vino Sakura miraba el fuego con determinación mientras Itachi esperaba a sus palabras.

-Es por eso que quiero salvarlos… no voy a permitir que vuelvan a sufrir… esta vez entrare al equipo 7 preparada, ya no seré una MOLESTIA- Sakura fue cuidadosa de enfatizar sobre todo esa palabra- ahora por lo menos seré capaz de comprender algo de su dolor.

Itachi se sorprendió al oír esas últimas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres con "entender su dolor"?

-A diferencia de mi equipo yo nunca sufrí la perdida de mis padres o un ser querido, nunca comprendí la soledad- Sakura sonrío ante sus siguientes palabras- Sasuke me lo recordaba a cada rato, era uno de los motivos por lo cual me llamaba MOLESTIA- sus gestos pasaron de una sonrisa a un gesto de ira y dolor- era como si yo tuviera la culpa de tener a mis padres con vida… incluso sentía que Kakashi sensei me discriminaba por ello… ¡Ellos creían que yo lo tenía todo! ¡Pero a veces también me sentía sola!... solo algunas veces… yo también…

-Es algo lógico.

-¿Eh?...- Sakura se tranquilizo para ver a Itachi confundida.

-Es mentira cuando se dice que una persona nunca ha sufrido la soledad

-No entiendo

Itachi suspiro y sonrió

-Hay dos tipos de soledad, Sakura. La primera es la que sufrían tus compañeros, te sientes solo porque estas solo, esa soledad es la más fácil de curar, la respuesta: encontrar a alguien que la desaparezca y que la comparta contigo, sé que no es fácil pero por lo menos ya sabes la solución.

Itachi miro fijamente a Sakura para continuar.

-La segunda es la más insoportable… podrás tener todo… familia, amigos, amor… pero aun así sigues sintiendo ese vacío… ¿Cuál es la solución?... nadie lo sabe es diferente para cada persona y es muy difícil de encontrar porque…. ¿Si lo tienes todo, como es posible que sientas que no tienes nada?

Itachi dirigió de nuevo su mirada al fuego, Sakura solo reflexiono sobre sus palabras.

-Gracias…- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, Itachi solamente sonrió.

-No importa MOLESTIA, podrás regresar a con tus compañeros con la frente en alto… ya has vivido tu soledad y ahora comprendes la de ellos- dijo mientras le lanzaba una almohada, Sakura la atrapo en el aire, le indicaba que era hora de dormir- Yo te prometo que jamás volverás a quedar atrás de ellos, estoy confiándote la vida de mi hermano, no importa como elijas cambiar el futuro, salvar a tu aldea completa, o solo a tus compañeros, o tal vez ser la nueva señora Uchiha…

-Cállate- sakura no pudo evitar lanzarle la almohada, Itachi sonrió y se volteo para verla.

-Ojala yo pudiera regresar en el tiempo y enseñarle a Sasuke como tratar a una dama… a ese paso no volverá a restaurar el clan uchiha, al menos que quieras hacerme otro favor…

-Nunca- Sakura se apresuro a interumpirlo

-Está bien, está bien, dejemos eso a la suerte, tú te lo estás perdiendo, el clan Uchiha es muy respetado.

-Ja , si quieres decir que me estoy perdiendo de formar parte de un clan de arrogantes donde al parecer vieron la palabra Molestia escrita en el diccionario con mi foto…

-Eso me recuerda- dijo Itachi para volverle a lanzar la almohada- después de esto Sasuke ya no tendrá ningún motivo para volverte a llamar molestia otra vez… así que cuando regresar y vuelva a referirse a ti con esa palabra… prométeme que le darás un buen golpe en la cara.

-¡¿Qué?!

-vamos… quiero darle una buena lección a mi hermanito por haber sido tan arrogante y tú podrías tener una pequeña venganza…

-Creí que querías protegerlo….

-soy un hermano mayor mi trabajo es dar lecciones, no puedo estar ahí para castigar a Sasuke, así que tendrás que hacerlo por mi… promételo

-No prometeré algo tan estúpido como eso- itachi volteo a verla con su expresión seria y fría, sakura suspiro- está bien.

-Ya duérmete, mañana hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Sakura se acomodo entre las mantas- Buenas noches- itachi solo asintió con la cabeza regresándole el mensaje, sabía bien que el Uchiha descansaba cuando ella ponía su chakra en reposo ósea cuando ella dormía, pero aun así era inevitable dar una despedida nocturna.

-m-mamá… pap-pá- Sakura se retorcía entre las mantas con cierta incomodidad- ¡No!

* * *

Se levanto alarmada, las pesadillas siempre regresaban cuando el sol desaparecía, le invadían en sus sueños recuerdos dolorosos de ese día junto con desgarradores sentimientos que no podía evitar, el fuego de la chimenea se había hecho débil así que la iluminación de la sala también lo era, la oscuridad hiso que ella se sintiera pequeña.

-¿Itachi?...- lo llamo es baja mientras se acercaba al cuerpo que yacía a su lado- ¿Itachi?...- volvió a llamarlo solo para comprobar que este se encontraba "dormido".

No supo que la motivo o orillo a hacerlo pero en estos momentos volvía a sentirse como una niña pequeña, una niña temerosa de sus demonios que ella misma había creado y que por lo menos en esos momentos cuando la penumbra invadía el ambiente, necesitaba sentir que alguien estaba a su lado, por lo menos un cadáver.

Se acerco desconfiada a unos centímetros del Uchiha, era irónico, siempre buscaba alejarse de él, tomo su brazo derecho solo para poder ocultar su cara en él, no quería ver el vacio de la habitación, algo le atemorizaba y perturbaba, después de unos momentos se quedo dormida.

-Veo que aun te falta acostumbrarte, Sakura…- dijo en voz baja el cadáver de Itachi mientras abría lo ojos y miraba a la pelirosa que se aferraba a su brazo, desde mucho antes que Sakura despertara él ya había sido activado.

Sakura no se daba cuenta pero durante sus pesadillas liberaba cantidades de chakra que no dejaban descansar a Itachi, en cuanto a él no quiso responderle a sus llamados, quería ver cómo reaccionaba la chica, pero realmente se sorprendió al ver como se acercaba a él para buscar protección contra sus pesadillas, pero más se sorprendió al ver su propia reacción, no la alejaba y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, al parecer los viejos instintos de hermano mayor estaban saliendo a luz.

-idiota…- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sentía que la muchacha relajaba por fin su chakra permitiéndole descansar.

* * *

- No me vas a volver a vencer Uchiha- se dijo a sí misma la irritada pelirosa.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba atrapada en el genjutsu de Itachi pero parecían horas, horas en las que Itachi se había divertido torturándola, tanto física como mentalmente, sabía que la sangre que manchaba sus ropas era pura ilusión pero la tortura mental era lo más desgastante.

El lúgubre mundo quedo silencioso, eso indicaba que algo venia, el suelo se desmorono y empezó a caer, cuando llego a la superficie de lo que parecía un enorme y oscuro agujero su cuerpo choco contra un material bastante extraño, al recuperarse se dio cuenta que eran cadáveres en descomposición, aldeanos, ninjas, amigos y familiares se encontraban también en un deplorable estado. Al parecer Itachi estaba usando su hermosa fosa de cadáveres en su contra, de repente el ambiente tembló y ella empezó a hundirse entre los cuerpos.

_-"Es solo una ilusión, es solo una ilusión"- _se repetía a sí misma y esforzaba por liberarse- "_¿Qué debo hacer?"- _la desesperación empezaba a consumirla.

_-Ríndete_- Le aconsejo una voz demasiado familiar

-¿Qué?- Sakura volteo a la dirección del sonido, lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, ahí estaba su inner, pero ahora ella podía verla, era como si se viera a un espejo, a diferencia que su inner reflejaba la edad de una niña de 12 años.

-_No hay forma de salir… Kakashi sensei y Sasuke kun nunca lo lograron por si solos… ¿Por qué abrías tu de lograrlo?... solo un usuario de jinchuriki puede, y tú no eres uno…_

Sakura se quedo pensando en esas palabras, tal vez inner tenía razón, iba a darse por vencida cuando nuevas fuerzas la poseyeron recordando la conversación de ayer por la noche que tuvo con el Uchiha.

-Tal vez no sea de un prestigioso clan o sea un usuario de un jinchuriki… pero yo tengo el cuarto dojutsu y una promesa que cumplir… así que eso es suficiente…- cuando termino de decirle esas palabras a su inner tomo un kunai y lo dirigió hacia su muñeca izquierda.

**Fuera del tsukuyumi**

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo manteniendo a Sakura dentro del genjutsu, todo iba normal, hasta que su asombrada vista capto como el cuerpo de Sakura empezaba a retorcerse e incluso dentro del genjutsu tomaba un kunai de su muslo derecho y lo clavaba fuertemente en su muñeca izquierda, con la fuerza sobrehumana de la chica provoco que el kunai casi atravesase su muñeca, ríos y ríos de sangre escapaban de ella.

Itachi se quedo estático en su lugar, no sabía si parar el genjutsu, Sakura estaba perdiendo sangre, estaba dispuesto a parar cuando otra vez, con la misma fuerza anterior, Sakura se retiro las vendas de su ojo mostrándole el sharingan brillante.

Así inicio una guerra entre dojutsus, ¿acoso Sakura intentaba meterlo también en una ilusión?... después de unos minutos la vista de Itachi se nublo y cayó al suelo, Sakura se había liberado, Itachi se paro y camino hacia la kunoichi de respiración pausada.

-Si intentas infligirme dolor en un mundo irreal… yo tendre que provocarme dolor en el mundo real…- dijo con una sonrisa y su sharingan activado.

-Bien hecho…-dirigió su mano a su cabello y lo enredo en modo de recompensa

Sakura empezó a intentar quitarse el kunai incrustado en su muñeca, tenía que curarse, Itachi mientras la miraba, parecía pequeña e débil, pero había logrado desviar la tortura del tsukuyomi infringiéndose dolor hecha misma, ni siquiera él lo hubiera pensado, la miro aun sentada, había crecido tanto desde la primera vez que se encontraron, era hora de la siguiente fase.

-Sakura … tengo una misión para ti…


End file.
